The Uzumaki brothers
by kenbonto
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't always alone his entire life. What if he had a best friend he could confide in and trust. What if that someone was just like him. The two parralel lives intertwine into a beautiful story of what's known as brotherly love.I own OC's
1. The Beggining How Original

_Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. I do. I don't own Naruto and probably never will so keep that in mind for the next couple of chapters. I do however own all original characters (Lakenzu, Sade, etc.) and this idea so if you take it I will sue. and all other anime references that may be mentioned throughout series i also do not own. Happy reading!_

Ken once again was asking himself how Naruto got him into this mess. He knew his brother was a bother sometimes but being chased by 4 chunin 2 jonin and 3 genin was a whole new level of danger. Seriously how did he get himself into this mess? Ken began to reminisce.

"This is the last time I ever want to see you two pulling stupid pranks like this ever again!" yelled a furious chunin at his two delinquent ninjas in training. Naruto and his brother Lakenzu finished painting graffiti across the Hokage statues…again. They also have been caught by Iruka, their sensei… again. They were also cleaning the faces of the Hokage faces they painted… again.

"You say that but unless there is something in it for us we will probably do it again… It gets boring after school" said the boy usually referred to as Ken. Bored or not putting graffiti on the faces of the village's leaders was a serious crime, but of course Ken kept his usual relaxed, nonchalant attitude about life. However, after making such a smart ass remark- to his sensei nonetheless – Iruka threw a water-filled bucket toward Ken's head. Naruto was able to easily catch the bucket by the handle before it made contact with his "partner in crime's" head. However that did not stop the cold water from getting on the both of them. Now Ken was soaked in his Black T-shirt with a white and yellow striped design. His black jeans with yellow lightning stripes running down the sides were also soaked. Even his naturally black and usually spikey and pulled back like a wolf's fur hair was soaked reaching down to his upper lip and back. His brother however only got his dark orange and black jacket mildly wet while his pants of similar color remained dry. The boy made sure to avoid allowing his brother to pick that horrendous ninja outfit for covert missions but still allowed him to pick out something he liked… or rather steal since the owners were not even nice enough to let them in the store.

"No fair sensei!" shouted Naruto in his brother's defense. "He wasn't prepared for a sneak attack. I call foul play!" Of course Ken wasn't prepared for a sneak attack though. That's why it's called a sneak attack but, Ken, nor Iruka, felt the need to bring up this fact. Instead they let his brother continue about how what he did was immoral and why he should stop lecturing and help clean the statues himself for being a "bad seed".

"How about I do this instead? If yall clean up these mountains before sundown I will take both of you to ichiraku ramen." And at just the mention of the name Naruto and Ken began moving as fast as lightning to clean the statue.

4 bowls of ramen later Iruka began his interrogation of why his students painted graffiti on the Hokage statues. He began by asking if either one of them knew who the Hokage were to which Ken responded by saying "Now you're gonna get him started again. At least it's not like I have to live with the guy and hear him mention this every day. But wait, I do!" said a calm, but slightly frustrated Ken. His sarcastic attitude was almost completely opposite from Naruto's Iruka thought. He thought it was a more of a mix between Shikamaru and Sasuke. He did however mimic Naruto's free spirit and go-lucky attitude he thought. Plus he was a lot better at jokes and making people laugh with his words while Naruto was more equipped to do so with his actions.

Naruto finally answered Iruka's question saying "They are the most powerful people in the village while also being the village's leader. But the most powerful of the Hokage was the yondaime who killed the Kyubi." Naruto then turned to his brother and continued saying "And stop saying that like I drive you crazy. You get on my nerves with that act cool attitude, but can't even ask out Hinata!" Naruto snapped

"That's because I'm scared you rubbed off on me too much and Hinata will reject me the same way Sakura does to you every day." Ken came back. Its true Ken had some minor affection for Hinata, but he could tell before anyone else she's crazy about Naruto. That didn't bother him much though since he wasn't that interested in the girls in HIS class anyway. However that did not change that Naruto was his brother and as his brother he was not going to let him win this verbal smack down even if it wasn't biological. Naruto and Ken grew up in the orphanage together and spent their whole life together being mistreated by others. Since the two were both banished from the other children's community the two only had each other their whole life. They both enrolled into the academy together and even though they lacked teachings in some area they were able to help each other pass others though they both sucked at hand signs and chakra control though Ken was slightly better at it than Naruto. Ken also was a lot smarter though his brains naturally rubbed off on his other half. When it came time for them to leave the orphanage they decided to move into a house together. Sure they argued, fought, joked, hung out, and pulled the occasional prank together. They were inseparable.

Iruka just stared at the two chuckling to himself as they continued to squabble before he decided to intervene. "If you like the Hokage so much Naruto why did you do that to them?"

The brothers both answered stating, "Because I'm going to be better than all of them. The fifth Hokage!" Though Ken said it more sarcastically than seriously.

Iruka ignoring Ken's sarcasm continued by asking "Well, if you want to be the Hokage, shouldn't you be out training for the final exam tomorrow. Naruto you failed it three times!" Do you really want Ken to stay behind another year so he can help you pass?" The brothers began looking at the ground in disappointment after hearing Iruka's words. It's true every year for the final exam after hearing his brother failed Ken decided to stay behind to help him pass, although he wasn't helping much. He had a lazy attitude for one and even though he made sure he finished just enough to barely pass and dedicate the rest of his time to Naruto He could never help much because he struggled in the same areas. They both had incredibly large chakras (with Naruto having the more) and terrible chakra control (where Ken was more skilled). They both were horrific at hand signs and they're ability to mold chakra was nothing more than a distant dream for them both. The only thing Ken did have was an intellect that was rarely ever surpassed. Sadly that was the only thing that helped him pass.

"Don't worry sensei." Ken began. "I will make sure he passes this time." Ken said bravely. He had faith in his brother and he believed they would pass their exam.

"Yea, I've gotten tons better at my written test and even better at chakra control. I will be fine." Iruka could only sit there and think to himself 'I hope so'.

"Today's Final exam will be on the bushin no jutsu." Iruka told the entire class. It was then Naruto and Ken realized the former was screwed. Ken however was pretty decent at it. He knew the teachers were up to something but he didn't realize what until he entered the testing area and Iruka said "If you don't pass this exam or ask for another chance to stay at the academy and train then we won't admit you for one and two, you will never be allowed to be a ninja." Ken was shocked. He had no idea how to respond to such things. He had to help his brother at all cost, he was all he had, but Ken had been dreaming about being a ninja since he was little. He saw how everyone respected the powerful ninjas and he heard how people sung songs of praise for legends like the sannin and "Konoha's white fang". He wanted to have legends sung about him. He wanted to travel the world and have those same wonderful adventures. He wanted to free… and he never would if had to keep protecting Naruto. He made his decision.

Time began to move in slow motion as Naruto saw his brother leave the classroom with his headband on. Naruto came out soon afterwards headband less looking for his brother who was gone.

"Guess he doesn't want to be around a failure."

Ken was at the house making a nice home cooked meal of ramen for when his brother came home to cheer him up about the bad news… whether or not he passed. However, it took Naruto a significantly longer time to come home than he knew it should have. Ken then completed several random tasks around the house attempting to occupy his time. He soon realized he was fidgeting because he was nervous about telling Naruto the news. An hour and two video games later Naruto was at the door telling Ken about his spectacular idea Mizuki gave him on how to pass the exam.

And now here he was, being chased by elite ninja through a dense forest with the scroll of seals just to pass a simple academy exam. Whoever's idea this was is an idiot no kid who is unable to pass a simple regular example should be able to do this. Yet him and Naruto were, once again defying all odds… his brother really was a bother. After about thirty minutes of chase they lost the ninja. He would have to thank Naruto for all those pranks he pulled. It really helped them both in speed and evasive training. As they came to the cleating near a shed Naruto finally broke the silence saying "That was easy."

Before Ken began pounding his brother into the dirt he realized that this was no time to be doing that. Sure the enemy lost their trail but there was no telling when they catch up. "Hurry up and learn a jutsu so you can pass the exam and get out of this mess." Ken said, but before he could even say the words Naruto was already reading a jutsu. "OK Now remember to read all the directions and instructions."

"Even the boring parts?" Naruto whined

"Yes! Most importantly the boring parts!" Ken yelled

"Fine but only if you learn a jutsu from this scroll too and promise to not help learn this jutsu. I have to do it on my own." Naruto told him bravely

"I will but we have to hurry."

After Naruto finished reading everything about the jutsu he handed Ken the scroll. Ken always wanted to learn a wind based jutsu because he always viewed the sky as the most, free place in the world. He found one He was really interested in early on, but apparently it took intense chakra control and molding, his worst areas. "I always look forward to a challenge." Ken said and began practicing. Apparently the first step he had to do was take a bladed weapon and mold his wind chakra around it to increase its slashing power. After 45 minutes of finally getting a decently enhanced blade Ken began the second part which made the first seem like a cakewalk, and he still didn't do the first part correctly. While swinging the bladed weapon in the air he had to focus on the air chakra he used to coat the weapon and mold the air the blade was cutting into. It could be shaped into a blunt breeze or a powerful blade of destruction depending on how the technique was done. No one in the world would think the boy could pull off such a move, especially since he seriously lacked the skills needed to complete this move. Ken was on the brink of giving up before he turned and realized the skill Naruto was learning was the advanced version of the skill he was most horrible at… the kage bushin no jutsu. If his brother wasn't going to give up in the face of adversity neither was he. He tried again to mold the chakra over his kunai.

About an hour later and it finally hit Ken why he was so worried. No matter how many times they tried, no matter how fast he ran, no matter how sneaky they were, Iruka sensei always found them. No sooner than had the thought crossed his mind he saw the man standing right before them. "Holy sugar honey iced tea!" said the young blonde as Iruka asked what the heck they were doing in a very rude way.

"Well I think me and Naruto passed the exam seeing as we learned a jutsu from this scroll" said Ken. Iruka stared at him looking puzzled. Ken was starting to realize something was up.

"Isn't it true that if we learn a jutsu from the scroll of secrets we will be made into ninja? That's what Mizuki said would happen." Iruka continued to look at the two puzzled wondering why would Mizuki say such a thing to Naruto but ken realized what was going on after adding in his remark about the learning a jutsu rule being stupid. That's because not only it was but it didn't exist

This was a set-up.

An instant later a blur of shurikens aimed for Ken pinned a heroic Iruka to a wall. Everyone turned in the direction of their origin point and found Mizuki standing on top of a tree. "I think I'll take the scroll from the Uzumaki brothers if you don't mind Iruka." said Mizuki in a cocky voice.

"Mizuki, what the heck is going on?" Iruka yelled

"Don't play dumb Iruka. You know exactly what's happening. I'm taking a scroll from the villages thieving low lives, killing the bastard who was helping them do it, and bringing them back for a public execution by the villagers where I will become a hero for saving them. Quite an ingenious plan hey Iruka." The conniving chunin said.

"Why would you use us for such a plan? We never did you any harm so why are you trying to kill us?" Ken asked.

"You two are the entire reason for my entire grief. Yall are the reason for everyone in the village's grief. Everybody hates you including that Iruka over there and do you want to know why?

"Mizuki you know the village law. Stop it now!" Iruka yelled in a desperate attempt to stop Mizuki.

"It's because you are both demons. Naruto you have the Kyubi sealed inside you and Ken you have its wolf ancestor sealed inside you!" Mizuki told them with an evil smirk. Naruto froze as if what had just hit him wasn't a verbal assault but a jutsu meant to paralyze its target. Ken was not doing much better. Mizuki continued with his story. "Naruto, yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyubi who ravaged and destroyed half the village thirteen years ago on the day of your birth. Instead he sealed it inside you. Now everyone who sees you only sees the same monster that killed their family and friends so many years ago. People see the same when they look at you Ken, from the day you arrived at the Hokage's doorstep the night before the attack, the village saw you as an omen. Once they learned what was inside you they knew you were and looked at you the same way. Everybody who lost someone to the Kyubi blames you, especially your precious Iruka-sensei who lost both his parents because of the both of you. EVERYONE HATES YOU!" Naruto cracked upon this realization. He began to feel anger, sadness, betrayal, and hate all mixed as one when he broke down and began crying as his chakra rose.

Ken snapped!

Faster than even a sharingan eye can see Ken kicked Mizuki in the stomach then spun his body around sidekicked Mizuki in the chest, and sent him flying into a tree. The chunin landed and sent a Giant shuriken flying toward the boy. He used both his chakra enhanced kunai to stop the shuriken, but its momentum still sent him flying into the shed. Mizuki then sent another Shuriken toward Naruto to put the distressed child out of his misery. Ken then felt blood splatter across his face as the shuriken meant for Naruto hit Iruka in the back.

"Naruto, K-Ken," their injured sensei muttered under his breath but trying to make himself speak louder. "I don't hate yall. I-I know what it's like to be alone, t-t-to grow (coughs) up without parents (coughs). I never you guys for what happened to me. I'm just happy you two found each other. Now yall aren't as a-alone as I-I was." The chunin forced out of his mouth. Not knowing what to do next Naruto grabbed the scroll and brother and tried to get as far away from them as possible.

"What are you doing!" Ken shouted "We can't leave sensei!"

"Who cares about him. Who cares about anyone in Konoha! They all hate us Ken! All of them! I'm taking the scroll to learn all its jutsu so I could come back and destroy this village."

"Iruka sensei doesn't-"

"THEY ALL HATE US!" Naruto shouted not recognizing the Kyubi taking over the hate in his heart.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE THAT BASTARD MIZUKI OVER IRUKA-SENSEI! THE MAN WHO BUYS US RAMEN EVERY TIME WE PULL A PRANK! THE MAN WHO CARED ENOUGH FOR US TO LOOK AND FIND US WHILE WERE BEING CHASED BY JONIN! THE MAN WHO LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO SAVED US FROM MIZUKI WHO JUST TRIED TO KILL US!" Naruto froze in his tracks after the first sentence. Ken took the opportunity to break free and look Naruto right in the face as he said his last sentence. "If we do leave the only man who ever gave a damn about us out there to die, we really are the demons inside of us." Ken looked into Naruto's eyes for a long time. Then they both turned to go save their dad.

They found Iruka ten minutes later wounded under a tree with Mizuki standing over him ready to send the finishing blow.

Ken didn't want to comply with his demands though.

Ken sent a dull but thick blade of air straight toward Mizuki and sent the man flying back at least twenty meters. The Uzumaki brothers then jumped and stood between Mizuki and Iruka. "I-Naruto Uzumaki- will not let you lay another hand on my sensei and if you do I'll… I'll kill you." The Traitorous chunin then began laughing harder than anyone the boy had ever met.

"You. An n academy reject. Beat me. A chunin. Hahahahahahaah…" the man continued to laugh. Naruto then made a hand sign and said

"Kage bushin no jutsu" instantly the entire forest was covered with Naruto's in every direction.

"th-there's- THERE'S OVER NINE THOUUUUUUUSANDDDDDDDDDD!" shouted the once cocky chunin. Next thing you know Ken was sending dozens of wind blades at the man while Naruto beat him to a pulp with his clones. By sunrise the ma n had an unrecognizable and surely a non-repairable face. His entire body was covered in minor cuts (apparently even the dense blades of wind had slashing power) and all of his major bones were broken. As far as those two were concerned…

Mizuki was dead.

"You two were incredible." whispered the chunin. Naruto began to giggle and scratch the back of his head while Ken smiled confidently and rubbed under his nose.

"Both of you come here and close your eyes I want to give you something." Iruka said. The two ninjas walked toward the man and did as he said. After a few seconds of hearing footsteps Ken felt something being wrapped around and over his head though he felt his unbelievably spikey hair poke through the material. "Now open your eyes."

As they both opened their eyes Ken saw Iruka looking them in the face smiling without his headband. He then proceeded to look at Mizuki who was now without his headband and Naruto who wore Iruka's. Before Ken could even check his Iruka said, "You both pass."

Before Naruto could even make his statement Ken said, "I faked the headband hoping it would make you do better. I failed the exam too. And I thought he said I would never be able to be a ninja. However it seems you passing the exam changed his mind." Ken said. Naruto began to fill with tears of joy and tackled the people who loved them most to the ground. He tackled his family.

_Author's Notes: Yes, the first chapter was very long but I needed to cover a lot of background info and I'm hoping the second one will be shorter. I hope that was a nice chapter as well because this is my first fanfic ever and I want it to be good. Yes Naruto will be a little different because of his brotherly influence but he will still be the same number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja we all know and love. I do know about the whole "Jubi" thing but I will hopefully be able to implement this aspect into my story. Also since Naruto read all the instructions he knows how to gather information using the shadow clone jutsu as well. If you have any ideas on how that will affect all of his future battles (mainly the Zabuza match coming up) please leave it in your review. In the next chapter I'll be introducing three more characters… Ken's teammates. Their personalities are set and that won't change however if have ideas for missions that would help a lot. I also want as many reviews as possible because I want to get better as a writer and the only way I will is if people point out my mistakes. Thank you for reading._


	2. A Normal Day

_Authour's Notes:Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. I do. I also own all original characters (Lakenzu, Sade, etc.) and this idea so if you take it I will sue. and all other anime references that may be mentioned throughout series i also do not own. Happy reading! P.S. this is not a yaoi!_

Ken woke up at 1 o'clock the next day feeling exhausted. His back was still hurt from when Mizuki threw him into the shed and his arms felt drained from using them to master the kaze giri no jutsu. His arms were probably pushed to the limit trying to master such a high level chakra control move with his abilities in that area. He could still feel them fidgeting from throwing that much air around. He decided to shake them a little bit to put the feeling back in them then proceeded to make a nice hot breakfast. Unlike his brother, Ken wasn't obsessed with ramen. Sure he liked the food a lot, but his appetite needed more than grains. He ate vegetables, fruit, and his favorite form of meat, chicken! He got picked at a lot for eating it because of his brown skin, but he never got the joke. He made grits with sausages and eggs and quickly devoured them so he could get ready for his day.

"Time to get ready for a long and lonely day." Ken said. Naruto was out getting his ninja photo taken for his ninja ID, but Ken had his taken three years ago when he passed so he had the whole day to himself. He proceeded to shower, get dressed and leave the house without wearing his bandanna. Naruto convinced him it would be better to surprise everyone tomorrow when they show up with their headbands. It would be nice to see the look on everyone's face once they see the village rejects show up as full-fledged Ninja.

"I'd like to see them say something about us now!" the young boy shouted into the air as he jumped from building to building heading toward the ninja's weapon store. He needed something bigger than kunai to mold his chakra around. The blades were too small for his large chakra reserves and he knew it would be easier to coat a large blade with his wind chakra. Once he reached the store he saw a young girl with brown hair wrapped in buns looking for scrolls. He could tell just from looking at the girl's physique she was a ninja. She would probably ignore him though like everyone else in the village, so he proceeded to do what he always did when they acted such a way.

Ignore them.

But as soon as the boy walked past her to find a bladed weapon she said "Hey."

'Hey?' Ken thought. Did someone just greet him? Did someone just say something to him without trying to make an insult? Impossible! Almost everyone in the village treated him and Naruto with disgust. There had to be a catch. This girl must have been trying to pretend to be nice so she could insult the boy afterwards. He continued to move onward searching for his blade. He soon realized he had no idea how the weapons were arranged in the shop. He couldn't ask the shop clerk where they were because He would just kick him out the shop as soon as he saw him. He usually just 'steals' the equipment and leave. Sure he leaves money for the item on the counter, but since the people still didn't sell him the item it was still stealing. After thinking about why shop clerks would not sell him items in the first place though, he felt less guilty for paying for the materials without permission. He was probably in the right for doing it. Before Ken could continue looking around the shop for a weapon the brown haired ninja girl came back with anger in her face.

"Well that was not very nice." the young girl said to the boy as if she were his superior. "I'm sure your parents raised you better than that." Ken just looked down at the ground. He thought the girl was purposely attempting to criticize the boy for not knowing his parents. He knew the girl didn't know about the spirit inside of him because she's to young to have been there when the kyubi attacked. Iruka explained the law made by the hokage to keep the spirit sealed inside the two boys a secret. That meant no one of the new generation could hate them for that reason. They simply hated them because their parents told them to. This thought angered Ken to no end. It also depressed the young ninja. He continued to look down silently with evident sadness appearing in his face. "Are you okay." the girl said. "I wasn't trying to say anything mean. "I'm Tenten. I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings." said the young girl.

"I'll be fine. Just leave me alone." Ken said in a depressed voice.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'm here every day getting new weapons. I know where everything in the shop is. what are you looking for?" The brown haired girl asked the young boy. Ken's head shot up. He looked the girl dead in her face. She was actually really pretty standing there with a huge smile across her face and her head slightly tilted. Ken almost began to blush. He was at a lost for words. He was always very shy when talking to girls. It's one of the reasons he never expressed his affections toward Hinata.

"I-I am loo-looking f-f-for a blade I can u-use the s-same way I-I-I use my kunai." the boy said as he looked back down toward the ground.

"Well, i don't know how you use your kunai. I don't know you at all Mr. rude. What happened to the super cool guy that was ignoring me about 5 minutes ago?"

"He left when some girl with food for hair started bothering him." Ken responded

"Well screw you!" the girl yelled at the boy while 'pointing her middle kunai' to the she turned around, and began to walk away Ken realized he was actually pushing the girl away on purpose. He was so used to people treating him with disdain the when they tried to befriend him he treated them with disdain. It was a self-defense mechanism. he was treating her with disdain before she got the chance to treat him with it. He was afraid of being rejected! before the girl could take two more steps and leave the store Ken spoke.

"I don't have any parents." he said with his head facing down but eyes looking partially at the girl. She froze in her tracks. "I was not born in Konoha." Ken continued. "I was left at the yondaime's doorstep the night before the Kyubi attacked. I am told by Sandaime, he planned on adopting me. I grew up in an orphanage with many other children who lost their parents to the Kyubi. Sadly they all acted as if they hated my guts. There was only one person there who treated me as if he was my friend. He's Naruto Uzumaki, and he's my brother. We moved out of the orphanage and got a place of our own because even the adults there acted as if they hated us. So yes; my parents didn't teach me any manners. None of the adults in my life did. Not even Naruto my brother. I have never had any friends besides my brother, and i guess I lack the ability to make any. I'm sorry for treating you that way and saying those things to you, and my past does not excuse the way I acted. Please understand that I did not act that way toward you just because I'm a mean person though. I hope that you forgive me, and if you are still willing I would love to have you help me find a weapon that best suits my fighting style." the spoke in a clear voice that seemed to have every piece of emotion he felt in it. It moved the girl's spirit to hear those things. It also hurt her to find out people could be so mean to the child. She also began to feel terrible for making the remark about the boy's parents.

"I'm sorry." the kunoichi replied. "I did not know. Please forgive me for saying those things earlier. I was only teasing." the girl said apologetically. "Of course I will help you find a weapon. It's the least I can do to make up for the way I treated you before." the girl continued. "You still have to tell me what type of fighting style you use though."

"I wield two kunai in my hands reverse grip style. I fight using a style of taijutsu invented by the cloud village. It's called capoeira. It's very rhythmic based and involves using my upper body to strengthen my kicks, and maneuver them in a way that increases my accuracy and dodging ability." The boy told her.

"I know of that style. It really advanced. How did you learn it?" The girl asked

"I didn't. I knew it since I was born. I demonstrated it once to my teacher when he wanted to test the class's taijutsu capabilities, and he asked the same question. He gave me some scrolls to help master the style to, but I improve much more quickly when I'm practicing using the techniques against my brother." Ken answered.

"That's really cool! I bet you're like a genius at the academy. There's a genius on my team as well. He's had a pretty rough childhood as well, but he's really good. Not very sociable though. You've improved more than him at socializing in less than twenty minutes" Ken's face turned bright red as he rubbed under his nose. He was really enjoying speaking to the girl. "Well I never got your name."

"I'm Lakenzu Uzumaki, but people call me Ken for short." The boy said proudly as he continued to rub under his nose.

"Well Ken, Why are you looking for a weapon? It seems like kunai would work perfectly fine with capoeira style taijutsu."

"Well, what had happened was..." Ken began to tell the girl the story about how he became a ninja. The girl's jaw was scraping the floor once he reached the end of the story.

"That was you?" were the kunoichi's first words once the shock wore off. "I was one of the ninja chasing you down. Me and my team would have caught you too if Neji wasn't busy training with Hiashi that night. His byakugan would have been a real help in finding you. I really can't believe how good you are. Our sensei couldn't even find the two of you." The girl said with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm really impressed. I can't believe you, and your brother was able to learn jonin level techniques so easily."

"It wasn't easy. My arms still won't stop fidgeting controlling such large amounts of chakra in one day, Especially when I suck at chakra control, and only went through the basics of learning my chakra nature. Then on top of all that, I had to find a way to put that much chakra on a tiny kunai. It hurts like Heck. I need a bigger weapon so I don't end up straining my chakra coils. I'm not ready for a technique of that level of chakra control yet. I need to balance that chakra out evenly over a large weapon."

"Well, I guess it would also help if the blade was shaped like the blades of air you make too. I know just what you need." Tenten grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him across the store pass the weapons to a black door locked with a seal. After performing a few hand signs Tenten and Ken entered the room only to be shocked the room being pitch black. "I've never taken anyone to this room before. My father said only to take someone who was very special here." She said as her hand that was gripped tightly to his slid up his arm to his shoulder which she massaged softly.

"I'm abstinent... just saying. It doesn't matter how attractive or seductive you are my will shall not falter."

"Oooooookkkkkkkkkkk, but I was talking about special in terms of ninja skills. Thanks for the compliment though. If I knew more about you I might take advantage of you right here and now against your will." said the kunoichi with a devious smile

"Too much info woman! Besides can we focus? I'm the one here for a sword not you!"

"Oh sorry." she then took a few steps forward and turned on a light that shined directly over a blade on a podium. She grabbed the blade by the sheath and showed it to Ken. The blade was in a medium in length sheath while the blades handle was black with silver crescent moons running down along both sides. The hilt was silver and round like a full moon. The sheath was about 27 inches long with a peculiar shape and design. Like Tenten said, the sheath was in the shape of a crescent. Across the sheath was a drawing of the sky at night. It was black with many clouds floating across. The clouds however, were unable to cover the bright silver full moon in the sky. Across from the moon, atop a mountain, stood a wolf howling at the night sky. Below the mountain was a forest of trees that could only be seen because of the light shining from the moon. As a matter of fact, Ken realized that there was another bright light coming off the moon that was hitting the wolf directly, giving it the appearance of bathing in the moonlight.

"This blade was taken from a ninja who attempted to infiltrate Konoha and take the sacred scroll from our village during a full moon many years ago. Strangely enough, the ninja was capable of fighting with the blade in his mouth as he stood on all four of his limbs like a wolf. Even his features were reminiscent of a wolf. The battle to defeat the ninja took many hours, but the ninja was eventually captured. The weird thing is though, that when the sun rose, the ninja only thing he left behind was this blade. Nobody is able to touch the blade though. No ninja has been capable of wielding it so far. I find it very strange that your hair and eyes are reminiscent of a wolf's and that the blade you needed matched this one perfectly. Not only that, but capoeira is a martial art that involves fighting on all limbs for the most part just like a wolves. The blade was put in my family's care because of our history of using weapons. It is our responsibility to find a ninja capable of using this blade and help him discover its secrets. I think you could be the one who can use it." She then turned the blade so that the handle was facing Ken. Ken grabbed the blade by the handle reverse grip style and removed it from the sheath. The blade seemed to shine a bright silver glow as it was removed by him. No, the blade was radiating a white light. It seemed to glow as if it was the full moon. Tenten was blinded by the light for a few minutes, but Ken stood staring at the blade as he continued to move it further and further from its sheathe. Then Ken began to radiate the same light as the blade. The light was so bright it lit up the entire room. Then Ken blacked out.

Ken was standing on a mountain in the middle of the night with the moonlight hitting him. Ken was really confused. How the heck did he get here? Where the heck was here? Also, Why did here look exactly like the sheath to his blade?

"It's because you finally found the sword." A voice said. Ken jumped in the air and fell off the mountain, or at least he would have if the laws of gravity were in effect. He apparently was floating in the air. Ken was more worried about how he was so easily scared by that voice though. Sure, considering the situation he was in, anybody would probably freak out the way he did, but that did not stop him from crucifying himself for his actions. He turned around to find a small black wolf standing on the mountain behind him.

"Hey!" the wolf said to Ken.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the wolf you hate so much even though he did not do anything but have an evil grandkid. Thanks for being so mean." The wolf said. Ken was very confused right now. He did not know what to do, but he knew the first question to ask.

"What the heck is going on?"

"Well let me start from the beginning. My name is Kenbane. I am the ninja who came to the village to get the scroll. Let me rephrase that, we were the ones who snuck into the village to find the scroll. I don't know anything aside from the fact I'm the Kyubi's granddad, my name is Kenbane, and that this blade is connected to us. I don't remember anything from before the attack. What I can tell you is that in a few minutes we are going to get a visit from the beast dwelling in that blade. I think its friendly so don't worry. I think he will explain to us what is going." before Ken could even get the chance to say anything a rip in the universe they were in appeared. Out of the rip Ken saw the beak of an eagle, but he once the creature continued moving out The only features reminiscent of an eagle were the creatures "claws" and its "wings". It seemed to be some kind of combination of an eagle and lion. Griffon was the word that came to Ken's mind when he saw it even though he has no memory of ever seeing a creature like that before or even hearing of its existence. He looked to Kenbane to see if he knew, but from the look on his wolf face he seemed to have no idea either.

"Long time no see Ken. What the heck to you guys so long. I was in that blade for 13 freaking years! Just sitting here waiting for you to show up and save me, but noooooo you were apparently spending the last thirteen years learning ninja tricks you already know." The Griffon spoke telepathically to the both of them.

"What the heck are you talking about? How do you know us? I am so confused? Is someone going to rationally explain what is going on because I don't?" Ken said. The Griffon looked at Ken confused. His eyes the twinkled after a few seconds of staring. The beast flew down to the top of the mountain and stood on its peak where Ken was before he started floating in the air. Ken was beginning to notice the creature's beauty. Its golden fur was amazing and matched its golden eyes perfectly. The feathers on its wings shined a tone of white that perfectly complimented the creature's fur, and the wings themselves were even longer than Ken. its legs were of a lion's- big, muscular, and strong- but as they got closer to the ankles the legs turned into a birds talons but in a way that allowed them to be used as paws as well. Before Ken could find more to compliment the creature the beast began to transform. The beast wings shrunk back into its body while its face began to transform into a lion's. The talons turned into paws, and the creatures eyes shifted from the sharp green eyes of an eagle to the brown eyes of a lion.

"I just checked your memories. You don't know what a griffon is. Apparently you lost most of your memory too, though I have more than you. Ken, me and you literally have a spiritual connection, and I know things are happening pretty fast for you to understand now, but look into your soul and you will find the answers you seek. Just trust me on this one." The lion said. Ken's mind was literally going to explode. He was stuck in some type of alternate world with a wolf and a shape-shifting lion while he stood in the sky next to a mountain. The only thing keeping him from thinking he's going insane is the fact that if he was he would not know it if he was. However Ken felt like he had to trust the words of this creature. This might explain why he already knew how to use wind nature so well, and be extremely advanced in capoeira. Ken had to trust this creature the same way he trust the words of those dreams he has every night. Ken closed his eyes and looked deep within him. The next thing Ken knew He was being swarmed with visions of him and this griffon fighting. Visions of him turning into a werewolf, memories of the times him and this creature-apparently named Zekeon, but called Zeke for short-spent together. He learned things about himself that made no sense to his mind but his soul understood. Ken saw the memories of who he is, and where he is from, when Ken opened his eyes he was on the floor of the black room with Tenten lying on top of him praying she did not make a mistake of giving Ken the sword and kill him.

"Can you stop crying like that? You're getting my shirt soaked." Ken said as he started to wake up. Tenten looked up to find Ken smiling down at her with a face that screamed exhausted, while Ken saw a face that looked like it got hurt by a water tank. "That's not the type of face I want to wake up to in the morning." Ken said trying you make light of what just happened. Tenten however, did not find his jokes funny. She slapped the boy across the face as hard as she could, causing the ninja's cheek to turn red.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you understand me? That was literally the most terrifying experience I ever had as a ninja. If u ever almost die again I will kill you." The kunoichi yelled at the boy as she was hugging him as tightly as she could. She does not know why she cares so much for a boy she just met, but she feels at peace around him. As if his very person just calms her and makes everything ok. She really liked this kid and she would just die if anything happened to him.

"I promise that i will do my best to not scare you to death, and not die or almost die." Ken told the girl as she continued hugging him. Ken couldn't help but be filled with joy at the fact someone cared for him so deeply. He also was happy at the fact this was his first hug from a girl. Maybe a bit too happy. "Tenten, you can let go of me now."

"Oh! Sorry, I got a little carried away." Tenten rose off of Ken (slowly I may add) While (to Ken's joy) avoiding his 'kunai'. She reached her hand out for Ken to grab and helped him rise from the floor.

"Tenten, where's that sword?"

"Its back on the pedestal, but you better not touch it. You got luc-"

"WOW!" Ken yelled as he swung the blade through the air. "It feels light as the air I'm swinging it through, and it's so sharp it is making ripples in the air without me even adding wind chakra to it. This is great. I can't wait to use it." Tenten stood staring at Ken in awe. Just ten minutes ago that same blade knocked the boy unconscious. Now the boy was swinging the deadly weapon as if it were a toy. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Hey Tenten, do you want to hold the sword?"

"Impossible! Only one warrior is supposed to be able to hold that sword, and five minutes ago you weren't even able to use it. I'm not going to touch that thing and die."

"Don't worry. As the wielder of Zekeon-that's the name of the sword- I give you permission to wield the blade. Catch" Ken threw the long blade at Tenten with the sharp edge of the blade facing her. She was forced to act upon her ninja reflexes as a weapon user and catch the sword by the handle just before the blade cut her hair. Also on reflex, she tackled Ken to the floor and straddled her legs across his hips. She then placed Ken's blade on his neck.

"What the heck is wrong with you? That could have cut me! Heck that sword would have killed me if I caught- Why the heck did this blade not kill me?"

"Weren't you paying attention? I gave you permission to use It." he told the girl with a huge grin on his face even though there was a blade to his neck. "Also you can't cut me with that sword, Zeke would not allow it."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked Ken in the midst of both of their confusion and chaos. Ken honestly had no idea what he was talking about. Just like his movements when he fights the words just flowed out of him, as if they were coming from his soul rather than his head. Probably because of all those memories the griffon put in him. He had not had the time to search through them and figure out what is going on, but technically he still knew the gist whished he knew something to tell her.

"I honestly have no idea." Ken told her with absolute certainty in his voice.

Tenten continued to glare into Ken's eyes to see if he was lying. Once she was satisfied, she began to rise off of the boy and still managed to avoid Ken's 'sword' to the young boy's joy. Once she was up she reached out her hand and helped Ken up from the floor. She returned the blade to the boy and promptly turned around to leave the closet. Ken soon followed afterwards.

"Where are you headed?" Ken asked the pretty kunoichi as they left the shop (without being noticed by the clerk).

"I'm heading to my team. We meet in about 30 minutes and it is a 20 minute walk from here to the training grounds where we meet every day."

"Wait you guys meet this early every day?"

"What are you talking about? It's not early. It's 2 in the afternoon."

"I know. I usually don't wake up this early on a Saturday. Right now I'd be sleeping."

"Well, you are very different from my teammate. He is always hyper and talking about exercising and the spirit of youth. He would probably freak out just hearing you say something like that."

"Hyper! I live with Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja! I think that he would take this guy in energy any day."

"Really? We will see about that." Tenten then grabbed Ken by his hand and started leading him through the village to the training area. However, after two minutes of being dragged through the village people were already giving the disapproving and shocked looks. They probably assumed that since the two were holding hands they were a couple. Ken was burning hot from embarrassment, and nervousness. He reversed Tenten's grip and used the same hand she was gripping to grip her by the wrist. On instinct Tenten attempted to pull away from Ken but Ken reacted by pulling her into him. However, Ken pulled a bit too hard and once again Tenten was back on top of Ken. Murmurs erupted from the crowd that saw this, and Ken realized nothing good could come from this situation. Either the crowd was going to go crazy or Tenten finally hits his crotch or the worst possible thing is the unexpected happens. Either way all hell was going to break loose. He could really use some type of distraction right now to save him. He needed Naruto.

"Hey you! Get away from my teammate!" shouted a voice. Moments later a green blur grabbed Tenten and moved her off of Ken. He landed not far off holding Tenten in his arms. At the same time the crowd erupted screaming. One girl yelled "Kill Naruto! He kidnapped the Hokage's grandson and is trying to destroy his innocence by exposing him to naked women. He snuck into the ladies room!" Men, boyfriends, fathers, mothers, and girls were all after Naruto. The area wouldn't have cleared out faster if the Kyubi himself was attacking the village. Ken rose from the ground and faced the green clothed ninja. He needed to get Tenten away from him. She'd been so nice to him that he felt obligated to help his friend. Besides with everyone gone he did not have to worry about hurting civilians.

"Who are you?" Ken interrogated the green ninja.

"I'm Konoha's student of the green beast and ally of Tenten. My name is Rock Lee." The boy said. Ken remembers Tenten mentioning this kid ten seconds ago. He certainly was hyper, but Naruto was able to agitate an entire mob. Naruto definitely wins. Before Ken could even have another thought the boy rushed him. He seemed to move as if he were a green blur. He attempted a leg sweep on Ken but Ken did a backflip causing the sweep to miss. He landed in a hand stand and spun his legs around like a helicopter's blades. The boy dodged the first kick to the face by lifting his head back but once he brought it back up the ninja got a kick in the face from the second leg knocking him back into a building.

That didn't keep the ninja down for long however.

He rushed Ken again with a series of punches and kicks. Ken switched from his hand stand and put his legs under him as he whirled his legs around as if he were break dancing. All of his kicks countered Lee's attacks, but then Lee caught Ken off guard, and delivered a Konoha senpuu on Ken. Rock lee's leg swept through Ken's arm and left him unable to stand. He fell on the left side and slid across the ground. Ken flipped back up to see the boy was rushing at him preparing for another assault while ken was off guard. Ken reached behind him for _Zekeon_ and pulled the blade from his sheathe. He put the blade in a standard grip and activated his wind chakra. Ken could feel his chakra coursing over the blade, the weapon literally becoming an extension of his body. Ken took a stance and prepared to release a large wave of energy from his blade. He gripped the blade tightly with both of his hands and completed a downward slash in the direction of lee as he yelled "kaze giri no jutsu!"

A large blade of air was launched from the blade straight toward Lee. He was caught off guard by the long-range attack and the gust of air smacked him across his entire body. It felt as if he was being hit by a high speed punch from Maito Gai, but it hit everywhere. He was knocked back into another building but this time he left a tiny dent in its wall. It took him awhile to rise from the strike. Ken readied himself for another close combat assault by switching his blade to reverse grip and his stance to capoeira. However, this would not offer much help from Lee's counterattack.

"You are really good!" Lee shouted as he rose from the ground, "But i still have a few tricks up my sleeves." the ninja then reached down to his leg sleeves and seemed to unbuckle something. Once he was done ken could see that the ninja had removed weights from his legs.

"Do you really think weights like that could increase your speed that much?" Ken shouted

Lee moved the weight to the side of his body, "My sensei says I'm only allowed to remove my weights when I am either facing an opponent who is too strong to defeat otherwise (releases weights from grip) or I need to protect someone precious to me. You fit both of the criteria (weights collide with ground)" Dust rose and covered the area where Lee stood as the insanely heavy weights crashed into the ground making matching craters. Ken's preflex kicked in but the moment it did he felt the blow his body was trying to protect him from. He was able to roll, and move his body in preparation for the blows and limit their damage slightly, but he was still at a major disadvantage. Lee was moving around him like a green blur of fist and fury. Ken got kicks to his abdomen, thigh, back of his neck, and punched in his face, chest, chin, and the small of is back. Once Lee had finished his series of blows Ken fell to the ground as blood trickled from his lips. Lee stood two feet in front of him in his standard combat stance staring at the younger ninja. "You are no match for me. You are strong, but you still seem to lack the real life battle experience of a ninja. It is clear that I outclass you in combat. Please return the blade you have stolen and turn yourself in. I would prefer there be no blood shed." Ken was beginning to listen to this guy's words. There was no reason for them to be fighting in the first place. Everything was a complete misunderstanding and he is sure that once he began to explain to Lee the truth this entire situation would blow over. He began to consider this option for a while until Ken heard the very words that went against everything he stood for. "Give up." the green jumpsuit wearing ninja told Ken.

Ken snapped.

As he rose from the ground he spoke. He said "I am a ninja from the village of Konoha who has had no love, compassion, or kindness shown to him his entire life except from three people. I have faced situations that are more horrific and terrifying than most people ever could. I have no reason to fight you or hate you. This fight began over a complete misunderstanding... However, I don't care if you outclass me, I don't care if you are more experienced than me, and I don't care how pointless, and foolish this battle. I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" As Ken spoke he began to transform. His eyes turned pitch black along with his hair that grew in length a few inches and spiked upward a little more. His ears began to point upwards like a wolf's and his body began to emit black chakra. Even his blade was covered in the black chakra and it even grew a few inches. Ken could feel all the changes taking place on his body. He could also feel his senses beginning to sharpen. His instincts began to go wild and his mind was only focused on one thing. Winning.

Lee rushed Ken trying to catch him off-guard during the transformation, but it did not work. Lee led with a jab but Ken moved his head a little to the left and dodged. His enhanced senses apparently enhancing his pre-flex also. He could put himself in the very place to dodge Lee's move before his over even came. Following up from the jab Lee tried an uppercut to Ken's chin. Ken already moved his head back and attempted and spinning roundhouse into Lee's chest. Lee dodged moving like a blur behind Ken thinking that if he didn't see his move he would not be able to dodge it. Lee attempted a Konoha Senpuu on the right side of Ken's head, but he ducked, spun around and did a reverse grip close range wind slash. This one however was actually sharp. The black air slashed right into Lee's left armpit and sent him flying into the air. The wound was deep, but Lee had been through worse. He maneuvered himself in the air to angle his body properly so he could deliver a heel drop to Ken's head. As he came back down hard Ken blocked the bottom of Lee's heel with the flat side of _Zekeon._ Ken was ready to launch a roundhouse with his back leg but Lee was still pushing down hard with his right heel. Right when Ken felt he could push Lee off Lee Brought down his left heel which broke Ken's guard and smashed him down, face first, into the concrete. He was sure to have a broken nose after that. After the blow Lee reversed his momentum by pushing off of Ken's head and landing approximately 6 feet away in front of him. Ken front flipped him back up right after Lee landed and wiped the blood dripping from the back of his head, his forehead, and nose off. These two were fighting viciously. All reason left both of them during the fight and they were completely focused on defeating the person that stood before them. They rushed each other, Ken with his blade in reverse grip ready to cut off a limb, and Lee Fist loaded ready to lunch and knock ken into a coma. They were ready to end it.

"Stoooooooooooooooop!" Tenten screamed. The two ninjas froze. Ken had Dodged Lee's punch. It was centimeters off of his left cheek as he was in Lee's guard. He had his blade pressed against Lee's neck ready to chop off his head. He had no idea how he could get so caught up in one fight. He hated killing, and yet h was about to do that very thing to a fellow Konoha ninja. Then again he was about to do the same to him. Though his punch missed he had another hand with a kunai between his knuckles pressed against Ken's abs. If they would have stopped even a second later at least one of them would be dead, at most both. Their eyes were meeting each other in a deadlock. They were watching each other. Waiting to see who was going to make the next move and who would finish the fight. The yearning to win began to wash out all of ken's logical thoughts all over again, and he was ready to strike.

The next move was made.

Tenten launched a flurry of blunted shuriken and kunai at the ninja in an attempt to break the two apart. It worked. Ken did several backflips to distance himself from Lee and the Kunai. Lee simply blurred to a roof. Show-off Ken thought. "You two need to calm down. Yall are both Konoha ninja! At least sit down and talk about this before yall decide to fight, and especially kill each other!" Tenten yelled at the two. Ken knew she was right. Heck he even knew to tell Lee the same thing, but all of his sense of reason left him in that fight. His cool, calm demeanor was taken over by bloodlust and rage. If it wasn't for the little meeting he had five minutes ago he had with that wolf spirit he would have had no idea what came over him =, but now he completely understood. The wolf's took advantage of Ken's emotions and began to leak his essence through. Ken almost had no control over what he was doing. Almost. Ken noticed his form was changing back to normal. His senses moved from high alert to normal, his chakra receded back into him, and his physical appearance went back to normal. _Zekeon_ changed back to normal as well. He was back to his old self... confused and disoriented.

"Sorry!" Ken shouted to both Lee and Tenten. "I guess we both got a little out of control there. Lee! That's your name right? Can we talk? I don't want to fight you anymore." Lee just stared at Ken in his causal battle stance as if he was waiting to see if the ninja was kidding. Tenten had to throw a few more blunted shuriken at him to get his attention and snap him back to reality."

"Stop throwing kunai at me." Lee yelled. "My spirit was burning and my blood was pumping during that battle and you ruined it. I never felt so invigorated in a fight before. I do not wish to end our fight for it embodied the very essence of youth." Ken was caught completely off guard. What the griffon was this guy talking about?

_Don't swear on my race,_ said a sword that could apparently communicate with Ken telepathically. He was going to have to get used to that.

"Lee now is not the time to fight people. Can we please talk this through?" Tenten pleaded

"You are right Tenten. If we make a proper greeting with one another our spirits would be intensified in battle. (Looks to Ken) My name is Rock Lee, disciple of Maito Gai- the green beast of Konoha- and also a member of team Gai along with Tenten and my rival Neji Hyuga." Was it just Ken or did his introduction sound more of a battle intro.

"My name is Lakenzu Uzumaki, the older brother of Naruto Uzumaki, and the new wielder of _Zekeon:_ the full moon blade. I would gladly battle you any time, but first let's try to work everything out today." they continued to glare into each other's eyes never breaking contact for a second.

"Your spirit is fierce like a flame, but it has a sense of serenity as if it's-"

"The wind. Yea I get that a lot."

"Alright, May we engage in a heated battle of spirits another time. Please, explain the situation." Ken explained the situation to Lee. How he met Tenten, How he got the blade, he even explained why he snatched his hands away from and why everyone ran away which prompted Tenten to smack him for his behavior and admit defeat because no matter how hyper and annoying Lee was he could never get an entire half of Konoha to chase after him. That was so annoying it should be a super power. He did make sure no not mention the boners though.

"Your brother truly has the spirit of youth!" Lee said as Ken finished his story

"Anyway that's how everything went down. I wasn't attacking Tenten at all. In fact I think she's fairly nice."

"Great, but Tenten shouldn't you tell the Hokage you found someone who can wield that sword, and better yet knows its name! That's the main reason I attacked. I thought you stole that sword from Tenten; I am not surprised Tenten was on top of a guy. Wouldn't be the first time. She always ends up on to-" Lee got a fist smashed into his face and fell to the ground screaming in horror as he grabbed his face. Lee was right though... about the sword thing anyway. Ken had no idea about the last part, but apparently it was something she did not want Ken to hear. Ken and Tenten should have thought about that. The last person who used this weapon was some werewolf (whatever that is, he'd have to ask Zeke later) who attacked the village. And just two days ago he stole a sacred scroll. The crowd that was staring at him probably thought he was making a hobby out of taking sacred artifacts. Of course people would be trying to kill him.

"Crap, I completely forgot about that! I'll tell Gai sensei. I'm sure he will be able to see the Hokage sooner than I could. We gotta hurry by the way Lee. We are going to be late!"

"I can't leave yet! I want to know where Ken learned to fight like that. How did he coat his blade with chakra, and what was that transformation technique you used that mad your chakra go black?"

"Don't worry. He's coming with us. He'll explain on the way."

"Why am i coming?" Ken asked shocked

''Because, you need to explain to us just what happened, We need to find out why you can use that ninjato, you want to learn a new style of taijutsu, and cause I said so!" She grabbed Ken's hand dragged him to the training area once again. Lee was not far behind speaking things about springtime, youth, singing birds, and something about bees. ken explained how he learned the wind slash to Lee and why the sword made it so much easier to manipulate the air, but it still felt like the him and the blade were not completely _in sync. _Tenten said it was because it was a new sword and he had to get used to new weapons because they are an extension of his body, but Ken felt the connection was much deeper than that. And even if it was Ken knew that was easier said than done after the vision he had.

Speaking of vision he had to explain his werewolf (still did not know what that was but the words kept flowing in his head as if he did) transformation to his friends. Felt nice to finally use that word. It would be a shame if they neglected him after he revealed he had the Kyubi's "parent" enhancing his physical capabilities. How was he supposed to say that? 'OH that was just the Kyubi's ancestor who's not really his ancestor taking over my being and trying to kill you. No big deal.' That would go over real well. And yet he could not lie either. Christians (these memories were getting real confusing with these weird names) are not supposed to lie, and somewhere in his memory he discovered he was one of those. But the most perplexing question was how he has memories that date back to him before he was even a baby! This made no sense. At any rate he already did not like lying in the first place and he was not going to lie to his new friends, however being deceitful and lying are to different things (he thinks?).

"I enhanced my senses and changed my chakra by matching it to a wolf's. That's why my eyes turned black." He would have to thank Kiba for showing him how those techniques worked. What he did with Akamaru and Ken does with the wolf sprit was so similar that it could basically be described the same way.

"You got a teach me how to do that!" Lee said bursting with excitement

"I thought only ninja from the Inuzuka clan could do that." Tenten said astonished.

"Well it wasn't a full use of the techniques and as you can see there are some drawbacks. The wolf's nature takes over my emotions and logic and I fight like an animal. I turn into an animal ready to kill cause there is no mercy in the animal kingdom. It was my first time doing that and I promise I won't be doing it again until I can control It." ken said. He knew it was true. If the wolf really took complete control over him Most of the village would be gone right now. He knew that he had to learn to control it or it would control him again.

"Even so, how were you able to dodge my moves? Your eyes weren't keeping up with me I saw so how were u able to predict my moves and dodge?" Lee asked

"Oh! That's another of one of my unexplained natural abilities. I call it foresight, but others call it this stupid name pre-flex. Fore sight allows me to see into the immediate future a little bit and predict my opponent's next moves. So When I went animal it got enhanced just like the rest of my senses. It's like a sixth sense I guess. It's really iffy though. Like sometimes it happens so good i can dodge the move perfectly other times though it tells me the instant before I'm hit like I'm fast enough to dodge it. So I got to learn to master that too."

"We're just about there now." Tenten said as they approached the training gate. He opened the gate and entered a large forest. There were many hitting post and multiple target dummies place around the area. There was also an obstacle course set-up. It appeared to be made specifically so learn can learn to control his insane speed when he took of the weights. Once Tenten finally let go of his hand he turned his head to find the green beast of Konoha. He looked like an older version of Lee. Seriously, Lee could have been the guy's bastard son, but he was absolutely sure Lee was Gai's bastard son once he heard Gai speak.

"Are the flames of youth not burning in you today?" Gai asked as he looked at Lee. "Where's your passion for training, your burning for new strength Lee?" Gai said as he looked away ran to a hitting post, curled into a fetal position and cried.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei!" lee shouted as he curled up next to his sensei (And definite father) and started crying.

"It's okay Lee. To make up for this we will just do 100 laps around Konoha."

"Yes Gai sensei!" Ken had thought these two were insane. He wasn't even sure he could do that, and the majority of his training was done to training on his arms so he could build his upper body strength for capoeira. He stood in complete utter confusion as he saw the look-alike student and teacher hugging and crying in into each other's shoulders.

"Oh! And Tenten, you are excused from your punishment. I can't punish a young girl for exploring the passion and mysteries of spring time youth with her boyfriend." Tenten, being used to Gai's behavior, giggled and blushed at Gai's actions though she was still going to yell at him. But looking at Ken's face was too funny. She couldn't kill Gai, she couldn't stop giggling and laughing at Ken's face. It was the color of a tomato and he started yelling at Gai sensei trying to explain the situation, but Gai just kept talking about the fire in a man's heart, and something about lust, or was it loins. Ken couldn't remember he was too embarrassed and removed from his usual calm demeanor. After Tenten had her fun she decided to break in and end the chaos.

"Gai sensei! This guy can use the full moon sword." This immediately caught Gai's attention. Gai completely changed his character. His face changed from a young child to a hardened serious warrior. He could see the experience in his face show and his skill radiate. Ken was completely caught off guard. Just that one statement caused him to change completely. It was amazing and scary at the same time.

"Alright tell me what happened." Gai ordered. Tenten explained.

"Alright. If all that is true then why does Lee have a giant cut in his armpit, but this guy-Ken right- doesn't have a scratch on him?"

"What do you mean? Ken has a-" Tenten stopped. Ken did not have a single wound. Sure his clothes were dirty but if you saw him you would never have guessed he was in a near fight to the death with Lee earlier that day. All of the bruises Lee gave him were gone and the gashes in his head were completely healed. Even the blood was gone. Nobody could heal that fast.

"Yeah... I heal fast cause... When I'm in my wolf state the chakra works to heal my body too. Yeah that's why." Ken said unconvincingly. He looked at Lee's cut which had just stopped bleeding about ten minutes ago. Right before they entered the training area. Ken had not thought to explain that.

"I'll pretend to believe that. Every ninja has secrets. "Gai said winking to Ken. He must know about his 'situation' and covered for him. He was happy that the Jonin was not going to attempt to kill him for losing control, and almost killing his student. He thought the guy was weird, but he's pretty nice too.

"Well Tenten, I'll tell the Hokage about the situation. You take Lee to the medics. He's trying to hide it but he actually lost a lot of blood. He's really tired and won't be doing any missions today. So you guys get a day off. Lucky huh? You are all dis-"

"Wait!" Ken yelled. "I also cam e for another reason. Yu taught Lee his taijutsu right? Well my brother and I never had a proper teacher in that area and we would like you to teach us. I am going to be training to increase my speed to Lee's level so can you please just-"

"Sure." The ninja said confidently.

"Really? its that easy?" Ken said slightly bewildered.

"Sure! Usually in the morning it's just me and Lee anyway." _In the morning?_ Ken thought to himself. "Be here 7:00 sharp for your first day of training. It starts right after I get permission from your sensei. Once I get permission you can start the training and you will get your weights. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!" Ken said excitedly to hide his sadness. He just lost the thing he loved most... sleep. Ken Loved to sleep more than he loved life. It's one of the reasons he did not fear death, "The Eternal Sleep." sounded relaxing to him. He would hate being up that early but what would annoy him more is his hyper brother bothering him as he tries to wake up. Life for him was like a double sided coin today. He got a new sword, but it gave him some scary memories that are confusing him, he made a new friend that is laughing at him for overreacting to the girlfriend thing, he got someone to help train him and his brother, but now he has to wake up way earlier than he would like, and he finally used the wind slash in a real one on one fight, but he went all demon wolf on the ninja he was facing and almost killed him. Overall, since the bad cancels out the good, the day was an average day.

"Team Gai out." As soon as Gai gave the command he was gone with Tenten running to catch Lee as he began to falter.

"Lakenzu Uzumaki," Lee began "From this day forward we are rivals." and he was off with Tenten carrying him to the medics

* * *

Ken got home around 8:00 to find Naruto eating some ramen from a bowl.

Figures.

All Ken could do was smile. It was nice to have some normalcy that day. He went to lay his blade on the couch then went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. He made some chicken with veggies and sat next to his brother and talked to him about his weird day. Naruto said that his day was much weirder and that Ken's sounded more like an adventure. He was probably right. He met a cute girl, wielded a legendary sword, fought in an epic battle, and found a very weird, but Ken could tell wise, teacher. His day was actually pretty fun. Naruto's seemed much more fun to him though. He spent the entire day with the Hokage's grandson! He thought that was awesome. Then he learned what happened. Ken chastised his brother for doing such inappropriate things with a young boy, and Naruto argued back by bringing up the fact Ken almost killed someone that very day. As the two brothers' argued _Zekeon _turned into a puff of smoke and revealed his true form. Both Naruto and Ken turned their heads to find a giant griffon standing in their living room.

"So Ken, did you fix me anything to eat." The large griffon said with his wings curled by his side.

Just another normal day.

_Author's Notes: I realized my last story was not too long but actually really short so i brought up the legnth a bit. I don't want my chapters to be ridicoulously long so I'm making this standard legnth._

_No, all the chapters will not always be told from Ken's Pov. Naruto and Ken are the main characters so you will see things from Naruto's Pov as well. Also If you are confused as to what I'm doing with Ken good. That was the intent. All will be revealed in time (A lot even just in the next chapter) so be patient. _

_This is not a Kenten story. I don't support having OC's fall in love with story characters but I do think Tenten is a cool character who doesn't get enough screen time in the anime or manga. _

_Naruto is going to get along with Sasuke a lot better in this series since he spent his whole life with a duplicate of the guy so don't be surprised if they become best friends. Also don't be surprised if Naruto is a lot stronger in this series. He has someone to compare himself to (his brother) so it would make sense that he tries to learn techniques that would help him keep up with his brother's taijutsu. In other words, Naruto's taijutsu will be much better __in this series but still similar to his original fighting style._


	3. The lunch Day

_Author's Notes:__Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. I do. I also own all original characters (Lakenzu, Sade, etc.) and this idea so if you take it I will sue. and all other anime references that may be mentioned throughout series i also do not own. Happy reading! P.S. this is not a yaoi!_

Naruto awoke early the next day more alive than he ever felt. This was truly going to be the best day of his life, he thought and he had every right to think so. Not only had he finally become a ninja along with his brother after three years of failure and holding him back, today was his literal graduation and team assignment and nobody even knew he passed the final exam! He is going to shock the whole class when he walks into the classroom with his headband on and then everybody will respect him- Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. The same could be said for his brother too- Lakenzu Uzumaki, Konoha's number one nonchalant intellectual shinobi. Naruto was too happy for words. Naruto was so happy he was going to do something he has not done for his brother in a long time. Naruto was going to make Ken breakfast.

Naruto got dressed and took care of his oral hygiene quickly so that he could make breakfast before Ken woke up and realized what he was doing. He headed to the fridge to look for the ingredients needed to make the grand breakfast him and his brother deserved on their glorious day. However to his dismay all Ken found were a few eggs, a bit of flour, milk that wasn't expired thanks to Ken constantly reminding Naruto to get new milk- heaven knows what would happen if he drank some bad milk on a day grand as this or before a date with Sakura- pancake batter, some rice, and two small pieces of fish with sausage. That stupid griffon basically cleaned out the whole fridge last night! Naruto did not care if that thing was a legendary sword it was bad news. After the guy cleaned out the fridge-which the large beast did in 1 minute- he turned into a miniature version of himself about the size of Akamaru. Why the hell couldn't the guy be that small before he ate all their food? Maybe then they have some left. Zeke said it was because he spent so many years in sword form that he lost all his energy, stamina, strength, and chakra and being a creature made from the essence of wind himself, that affected his physical form. The beast could not even use half of his power in his current condition and in blade form it would be 2xs as hard for Ken to bring out his true strength. However he said after spending a few months with Ken he'd be feeling near top form. The wind based chakra he would receive from him would help him out a lot. Naruto was still confused about a lot of stuff however the main being was Ken's weapon a griffon that could turn into a sword or a sword that could turn into a griffon? The annoying eagle looking creature explained very little last night after eating its food simply saying "All the information I have is too vast and complicated to explain in one night. I'll let Ken explain the gist of it to you after he learns about all of it in his dreams." Apparently dreams were the key to Ken's soul, memories, and unconscious or some crap like that but after being there long enough he should be able to explain everything to Naruto little by little and day by day as the situation calls for. As for now though Naruto needed to find a way to make breakfast with the left over crap the creature left behind. Just seeing the thing lay on the couch nuzzled against Ken pissed Naruto off.

He took everything out the fridge and out it on the counter along with some seasonings and ingredients needed to make the best dish possible with the given material. As Naruto began preparing the meal he began to remember how Ken got him into cooking in the first place. They were about 9 years old and Ken and Naruto just moved into their apartment. They were putting the finishing touches on the one room they would have to share until they could earn enough money to afford a two room apartment. Ken was beat from using all his energy to bring the heavy bed, couch, TV, and other furniture inside yet Naruto was still bursting with energy and excitement. Right when Ken plopped on the couch to relax and watch television Naruto asked "What's for dinner?" Ken was pissed. He just brought in most of the heavy load in when they were placing the furniture and Naruto was already asking him to cook. "How about you decide today by making it you damn self huh? I'm tired and by the way we are out of ramen in a cup so you will really need to actually cook food." Ken said in the rudest manner possible. Naruto began pouting and whining like a little child but did not once challenge Ken's statement. He walked his sorry behind into the kitchen and made some homemade ramen from ingredients in the fridge without any instruction whatsoever for both him and Ken. When Ken had a taste he exploded with joy and anger. All these years that he has been cooking there food and now Naruto wants to reveal he's a natural born chef. The ramen was delicious. The best Ken ever had. Naruto said cooking was similar to making a new jutsu. The ingredients were like hand signs, and all you have to do was find the best combination to get a good result. Ken did not know how that analogy fit when Naruto was terrible at hand seals and jutsu's in the first place, but it worked for him so he didn't question it. He also did not question why Naruto never wanted to cook in the first place either? He loved doing it and he was way better at it than Ken but Ken assumed it was just one of Naruto's ways of getting on his brother's nerves. Ken was 100% accurate in his assumption. By the time Naruto was done reminiscing he had already prepared the meal, fixed both him and Ken's plates, and placed them on the table for eating. Now all he had to do was wake up Ken who was now starting to sleep-in.

Naruto hated having to wake up Ken because Ken loved sleep and whenever he was interrupted… well if you've ever seen Sakura mad at Naruto this was 10x's worse. Naruto just hoped the smell of the food would keep Ken's morning wrath at bay. As Naruto tiptoed toward Ken an idea hit him. Why should he have to deal with being beat to a pulp by Ken when he could have one of his clones do it for him? After making the appropriate seal and the mystical puff of smoke Naruto's doppelganger arose and was ready for whatever he had coming to him. Normally a person who had just learned the kage bushin no jutsu's clone would not obey the original so easily but learning how to control them was one of the benefits of having read all the information on the technique in the scroll. As the clone walked to his death sentence Naruto went to hide in his room waiting for the storm to end before leaving and facing Ken himself. After several minutes (Ken is a heavy sleeper) Naruto heard a loud roar emit and felt a dull blade of wind smash into the door of his room as he received the memories of what happened to his clone.

They weren't pretty.

Naruto shivered a bit in terror then slowly walked out the room to find Ken with black eyes holding _Zekeon_ in a reverse-grip as it hummed with the power of Ken's chakra. His eyes would change to that color whenever Ken was super pissed at Naruto, but he never understood why. However, after the story Ken told yesterday about what happened with Lee Naruto finally understood the danger he was in. If Ken continued getting mad while he was like this he could lose control and might kill Naruto. As Naruto stared at Ken he began to stumble backwards in terror.

"Hey bro. Why don't we just relax a little? I made breakfast." Naruto said. Ken kept staring at Naruto as he sniffed the air with his slightly enhanced smell. Then his eyes immediately shifted back to the silver color bright as the full moon.

"You made breakfast?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said. Ken then ran toward Naruto at top speed (which is pretty fast for Ken), and hugged Naruto until his face was purple.

"I'm so happy right now I don't even care that you used that stupid catch phrase of yours! You're the best little brother ever!" Ken said as he ruthlessly shook Naruto. He put him down soon after and rushed to get prepare for this delicious breakfast Ken made. Ken would have to get dressed and take care of his oral hygiene after he bathed because unlike Naruto Ken did it in the morning. Ken always took a long time getting ready in the morning and he never seemed to be in peak form. His movements were slow and sluggish, instincts and reflexes dull, and his emotions were wild. Completely opposite from his night demeanor when he's full of energy, life, and can stay up for hours without sleep. He and Ken were truly polar opposites with completely different personalities.

Naruto walked to the table he set for him and Ken and proceeded to wait as patiently as he could for Ken to get ready. However, on this particular day, no graduating ninja had the patience to deal with Ken's sluggish morning attitude and especially not Naruto. He waited five minutes before he yelled, "Hurry up you lazy bastard! We are going to be late! If you aren't out here in the next two minutes I'm eating your food!"

"I'm coming! And if you even so much as breathe on my food you're dead." No sooner than had Ken finished that sentence was he walking out of the room with tying his head bandanna and fully dressed except for his shoes which were in his mouth. "Today is going to be so cool. Ok Let's eat!" Ken sat in the seat across from Naruto and was just about ready to eat before Ken froze as he was bringing the food in his chopsticks straight to his stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"*Sigh*_ Zekeon_ is a pain in the rear. He said we have to pray to a guy named Jepus. OOOWWWW! Don't yell in my head like that. I meant Jesus, my bad. Apparently there's this really weird religion where they worship this guy who died on a cross and saved people. I was one of the believers of the religion. This makes no sense since I was in Konoha my whole life but Zeke claims I'm from another dimension. Sound like bull if you ask me but some of the stuff he said actual made some sense. I'm still not buying the different dimension thing though."

"Ummm can you explain that in a way it will make sense for me?" Naruto said with his confused look on his face. Ken took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard Naruto say this. Naruto knew Ken only does that when he has to explain things he doesn't understand. The little kitten must've been right. All that information is going to take a long time to process. Naruto may not be the sharpest knife in the crayon box but even he could figure that out.

"Ok let me go through the basics. Apparently I'm from another dimension, a different plane of existence, an alternate universe or world that can only be reached by travelling through space and time. The religions we have there are similar to the one's from here's but they have even more. The one I'm supposedly apart of is the most commonly accepted religion worldwide that's based on the idea of a pure omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent God who comes up with a bunch of things we can't do called sins. If we don't accept his son-the one I mentioned earlier who died on the cross- as our savior or continue to sin even after we do so we burn in Hell for all eternity. If we do the opposite we go to Heaven. Yes I asked, and there is no middle ground Naruto. We either are relaxed in Heaven or burn in Hell. I think that about sums it up. Anymore questions?"

Naruto, after listening intently through the entire description, had smoke steaming from a light bulb floating above his head. Then Ken mad a comparison between ramen and dimensions and Naruto completely understood what it meant. Not only what Ken said but what Ken felt. Ken was scared. The world Ken knew was crumbling around him because of some sword that's distorting Ken's views of reality and his identity. Ken was in a nutshell literally losing his mind and Naruto could do nothing to help him besides be a comforting support character. Naruto refused to let that be the case so he got up and hugged his brother as compassionately as he could. Ken usually called Naruto gay for doing something like this and tried to shove him away but he really needed a hug right then no matter how suspect it looked. He returned the hug. Then Naruto being the considerate brother he is tried to take off some of Ken's burden by leading the prayer with his best knowledge. They ate in complete silence afterwards and left to go to class. After a morning like that what other words needed to be said.

"So this is what it is like to be on time to school." Ken said standing in front of the ninja academy. Naruto just sighed sadly and shook his head. Ken was never on time to the ninja academy a single day of his life. Ken said that he was late because he needed his extra 3 hours of sleep but Naruto knew that was a lie. Ken only needed one extra hour of sleep. Sure that's still a lot but why was he always 3 hours late for school then? What was he doing those last two hours? Ken was training surprisingly enough. They have a regular school routine they follow every day for class. First was Ninja basics; the book stuff Naruto was terrible at but Sakura knew like it was second nature. Next was weapons training, another thing Naruto wasn't the best at but he at least was mediocre in the area. Then was jutsu and chakra training; the thing Naruto had the highest raw potential and power in but lacked as far as control and making hand signs. However, his transformation techniques were spot on. Following was lunch then ninja survival training; sometimes the two got mixed in together. Finally was the taijutsu training and sparring at the end of the day. Ken's only strengths were in ninja basics (which he somehow memorized) survival training (which he was apparently naturally attuned for) and taijutsu. Ken sucked all around in everything else. He couldn't hit the broad side of Choji with a shuriken and he's worse than Naruto at making hand signs. Ken relied entirely on his chakra control and manipulation to perform jutsu.

Ken spent the first half of school training by himself instead. This is when he practiced his wind chakra and taijutsu alongside his unique speed training and genjutsu defense (he had a thing about people being in his head). Ken was too proud for his own good and Naruto knew it. Ken couldn't stand being embarrassed in front of his classmates. Ken truthfully hated attention all together but he rather it be for something good than bad. So he skipped the stuff he was really bad at in order to not draw attention to him and during taijutsu only fought opponents to a draw and never fight opponents who were exceedingly well. In other words he only did just enough to pass. He would make-up all the ninja test he missed and get straight A's and B's on the material.

As Ken and Naruto walked through the door of the school they were stampeded upon by none other than Sakura and Ino fighting. Paying no attention to the two delinquents they ran over they continued to force themselves inside of the school in order to have the chance of sitting next to the amazing Sasuke Uchiha. With hurt pride and an even more so body the two graduating ninja's rose in an attempt to enter the classroom with pride. Once again they were unsuccessful for as soon as they entered the class Kiba attacked the two verbally.

"What are you two losers doing here?" said the obnoxious pompous Inuzuka. Ken and Naruto couldn't stand Kiba. He was always trying to make fun of the two and tried to treat them as dogs. Possibly because of the canine-like creatures dwelling inside if them it was pretty effective. It's like his natural Inuzuka blood got a hold of their very essence and controlled them. However, Ken and Naruto were knowledgeable of the creatures inside of them now and though Naruto hadn't thought of the fact immediately it has shown in his very next actions that he was not going to take Kiba's treatment anymore. This fox was going to bite back.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto said and in a puff of smoke several clones were standing beside Naruto challenging Kiba to a duel. "How bout you come outside and find out?" He said.

Now nobody in the class could have known that those clones were real clones but the fact that Naruto made 20 even illusionary clones instantly with virtually no effort shut-up everyone in the room and caught all of their attention. Ken just smiled with pride looking down at his younger brother. Kiba was embarrassed this time but he was not going to be outdone.

"So you can make a few illusions and now you think you are a big hotshot huh? No matter how many of you there are 20 failures still equal a failure, and I got better things to do than fight a failure with delusions of becoming Hokage." Kiba countered. His remarks stung and were effective insults since everyone still thought Kiba could destroy Naruto in a fight, everyone but Leina who knew that those were not illusions or fakes but true shadow clones.

"Just like a member of the Inuzuka clan." Naruto began. "Running away with your tails between your legs just like the cowardly puppies you are. But you are right to fear the one and only Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! "Naruto said as He transformed himself into an older version of himself wearing the hat and coat of the Hokage. Ken thought he looked exactly like the yondaime except more childish and a lot wilder. Half the class made sighs of desperation and annoyance while another quarter ignored his childish antics. However, Kiba, Ken, Shikamaru, Shino, Leina, Zaikon, and Sasuke looked on either being impressed with the effective transformation technique, the clones, or the combination of the two.

"Well I'm convinced he deserves to be here." Shikamaru said breaking the silence and shocking everyone. "It'll be a total drag though if he's on my team. No offense Naruto, but I'd rather have someone who keeps to themselves on their team." Shikamaru. For some reason Iruka started snickering when he heard Shikamaru's remark but refused to reveal what was so funny.

"I wouldn't mind if he was on my team." Leina said which also caught everyone's attention. Leina was an intellectual ninja prodigy. She was the only girl Shikamaru was not annoyed by because she was not love stricken with Sasuke like the other girls nor did she have an irrational dislike for the Uzumaki brothers. In fact she liked Ken to the point of even trying to capture and get him to sleep with her. OK, so she was an insane, lustful, stoic, but she was insanely smart and a good shogi partner and that's all that mattered to Shikamaru.

Naruto stood proud to receive praise from Leina and even so from Shikamaru who he viewed as a lazy smart-aleck. Pleased with his entrance he ended the jutsu and took a seat next to the person whom he endeared. For those of you that don't know that'd be Sakura not Sasuke. Surprisingly enough Sakura allowed Naruto to sit next to her, but only after scooting a bit closer to Sasuke and trying lay upon his shoulder. Sasuke ignored her still.

Naruto could not stand Sasuke. He did not know why all the girls liked the guy. He was a total cocky, obnoxious, emo, jerk. Sure most of those things can be said about Naruto, but Naruto was at least nice to people. Sasuke was just a dick who treated people like dirt, had no friends, and just happened to be a great ninja. Naruto right then and there climbed up to Sasuke's desk and stared him down with anger burning in his eyes. Sasuke did not back down and looked back with the same intensity, just cooler and colder. This began to get everyone in the class's attention including the student sitting in front of Sasuke's desk. Before he could turn and inadvertently bump Naruto knocking him face first toward Sasuke, Ken came and dragged Naruto away from the situation.

"Sorry about that Sasuke." Ken said. "He hasn't learned about personal space yet."

Naruto struggled to break free from the grip Ken had on his collar, but to no avail. Ken plopped Naruto down next to Sakura and told him to be quiet because the people he was sitting next to were way worse than the people Ken was sitting next to.

Ken's assigned seat was right next to Leina and Zaikon Bushima, founders of the shaman clan in Konoha. Ken, Naruto, Leina, and Zaikon all grew up at the same orphanage together and man they had some stories. Leina always hunted Ken down to get him to sleep with her, while Zai hunted Ken down to fight and beat up. Zai usually won the fights and Leina usually caught Ken, but Naruto was able to save him the majority of the time. This helped Ken develop the great speed and stealth skills he has now. Leina can never catch him now and Zai is not even able to land a single punch on Ken. Although Ken and Naruto did not view them as such, due to the fact that at the orphanage over 75% of their time was spent with the twin's people viewed those four as good friends. Ken views them as a pair of stalkers always chasing after him to either rape him or fight him. Naruto liked them because they always made every day and adventure and he thought Zai and Ken's rivalry was a lot friendlier than him and Sasuke's. It was also better in the sense that both parties viewed each other as rivals whereas in Naruto's case not so much.

"Get over it." Naruto said. "You'd be lucky to get those two on your team. They are good in every area you suck at and then some. Plus there one of the few people in the class that don't hate us without reason."

"That may be true but one wants to kill me and another wants to rape me. Plus I'm pretty sure she has raped people before. Besides I don't see you saying the same thing about Sasuke." Ken retorted

"Touché" Naruto said in defeat.

"Now I'm going to sit over there with them and pray to God (whoever that is) Shikamaru and Shino end up on my team. The less communication there is the better." Ken said walking off to join the people he viewed as the bane of his very existence. A few minutes later Iruka decided to start assigning groups. Groups 1-3 weren't much to speak of but group 4 was when things started to get exciting.

"Ok now team 4 will consist of Lakenzu Uzumaki, Leina Bushima, and Zaikon Bushima." Upon hearing this Naruto could not contain his laughter which very much overshadowed the disappointment he had. He really wished to be on a team with his brother but the situation could be much worse… for Naruto anyway, not so much for Ken. Naruto turned to see ken slumping in his chair and still snickered watching. As Naruto laughed though he missed Iruka name teams 5 and 6 and Naruto became very alert when he heard his name called first for team 7. He became even more overjoyed when he heard Sakura Haruno's name called soon afterwards. That joy soon turned to depression when the next name had been called. Sakura cheered as she heard Sasuke Uchiha was going to be on the same team as her. She then cemented this victory by sticking her tongue out at Ino who soon afterwards was paired with the unappealing (to her anyway) Shikamaru and Choji. Hinata (to Ken's dismay) was paired with Kiba and Shino and that was the conclusion of team assignments.

"Ok Now that you have all been assigned art there any questions." Iruka asked. Naruoto was quick to raise his hand but Ken was just a bit faster. "What is it Ken."

"How were teams set to be assigned? Surely it's not purely on grades but rather based on our traits as ninja's am I correct?" Ken asked formerly. It was a more polite version of what Naruto was going to ask and Naruto believes that is the very reason Ken asked it. Naruto needed an explanation for being paired with Sasuke. Naruto however, also considered that Ken wanted an explanation for his pairings.

Iruka said "Of course grades played a role in our team assignments but not as large of a one as I would like you to believe. Some of the students are in clans that have worked together in teams for ages. Others have skill pre-requisites that allow them to work effectively as a specific type of squad while others were formed simply to balance out the skills and strengths of the squad. If you want to know why your specific squad was formed ask your squad leader who should show up right after lunch. On that note you all are being dismissed to lunch now to learn more about your teammates and hopefully get along. Have fun.

Naruto just probably did the single coolest thing he has ever done in his life. He beat Sasuke's ass! People can say it did not count because it was a sneak attack but there ninja's for Hokage's sake, it's what they are supposed to do. This is all a part of his very elaborate plan to get Sakura to like him though. Naruto was still bitter about the fact she rather have lunch with Sasuke than him, but once she gets her wish she will be begging to eat with Naruto.

Naruto was leaving the Uchiha's hangout when all these thoughts came to his mind. He had transformed into Sasuke and was headed to talk to Sakura right now. He was planning to act like a total dick to get Sakura to dislike Sasuke but that would not work because A: Naruto likes Sakura too much and B: Sasuke treats her like crap usually every day. No, Naruto was going to do the one thing he was good at doing to get Sakura to dislike Sasuke. He was going to act more perverse and gross than Ebisu. If hating Sasuke did not work being disgusted with him should. Then all Naruto would have to do is show up looking clean and offering to share some food he made for her and he'd be in. He's so happy he had extra stuff from breakfast leftover to make a delicious lunch for two. Truth be told it was originally intended for him and his brother to share but he couldn't find him anywhere and Iruka told the students to hang out with their teammates anyway so that is what Naruto was going to do.

He was approximately 10 meters away from the target when he began checking if he had everything right. His breath was disgusting; check. His hair was raggedy; check. His clothes were dirty, filled with stains, and smelled like fart; check. Now all he had to do was act like a nice guy who for some reason still was treated like he was the bane of everyone's existence.

This plan had no flaw.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in his transformed state. Sakura turned hoping to see the cool Sasuke Uchiha standing behind her but instead found this disgusting slob who looked like Sasuke but in no universe could be Sasuke. She almost barfed when she saw him and when these smell protruding from the young ninja entered her nose she almost couldn't control Sasuke. Regardless of this though Sasuke still used an honorific with her name, which he has never done before and if there was going to be a chance for her to make his move it was going to be now.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Do you want to hang out together for lunch? We can share the same bento box and sit on the bench right there." Naruto said pointing at the bench.

Inner Sakura was punching her first and doing multiple chants and cheers of joy for being able to spend the day with Sasuke regardless of how he looked or smelled. "Sure." Sakura said

Naruto walked Sakura to the bench pulling her as close as he could all the while. Sakura tried to be happy about the situation but it was extremely difficult to the stains and she's pretty sure the white sticky stuff on his shirt she thought was mayonnaise wasn't mayonnaise, but somehow she made it to the bench without screaming.

Naruto pulled out the filth covered bento box and opened it to reveal the leftovers from the breakfast that morning. Sakura threw up a little bit in her mouth but quickly swallowed it as to avoid embarrassment. Ken picked up the fried chicken bone with his chopsticks _(Author's note: something about this sentence just sounds so funny and wrong) _and aimed it straight toward Sakura's mouth.

"Y'know Sasuke-kun," Sakura began "We don't have to eat. We can just sit down and talk. It will be fun." But Naruto kept trying. Once he noticed the anger beginning to build up within Sakura He went for his ace in the hole.

"OK we don't have to eat but Sakura I have to tell you something." Naruto said leaning in close so Sakura could smell his horrible breath. "I liked you all this time and I always wanted to be with you and now that we are on the same team we can be together." Naruto leaned in closer with his eyes closed and lips ready for intimate contact. Smelling the breath of Naruto, who she thought was Sasuke, was the last straw! Sasuke was just too gross for Sakura.

Breaking away she called Sasuke a disgusting baka and ran for her life with her dreams and pure image of the Uchiha shattered.

Naruto ended his transformation revealing there to be no stains on his clothes or face. "Phase I complete." Naruto said and then the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing it to be a clone. The smell he had come from cologne he made from throw-up and animal feces. The smell from his mouth came from a nasty prank mouthwash me made to use on Sasuke. With the clone gone Naruto gained the memories of the clone and moved swiftly to find Sakura and begin phase II.

Naruto found Sakura lying on the ground whimpering about ruined dreams right neat the school door. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as innocent and convincingly as possible. Its true one of the last people Sakura wanted to see right then was Naruto but he was also one of the only people she could talk to.

"Just some relationship problems." Sakura said sobbing as inner Sakura pointed out that there was no relationship to begin with.

"Do you want to talk about it? I made lunch for two." Naruto aid showing her the open bento box filled with the most delectable rice balls, Miso ramen, sushi, and Pork Sakura had ever seen. With a stomach growling and without her lunch (she left it in class) she was out of reasons to deny eating with Naruto.

"Sure." Sakura began. "But it's not a date."

"Ok so are you ready for our not-a-date." Naruto said making Sakura giggle. She had to admit he was funny sometimes. She sat on a bench next to Naruto and ate lunch with him while telling him about her situation with Sasuke. Naruto listened to every detail and made sure to play dumb the whole time and not correct her on any facts she may have gotten wrong. Naruto did however make sure to insert the funny joke every now and then to make Sakura laugh and forget about her worries. For the most part, the plan Naruto implemented was working. Sakura was actually having a good-time with him. He wanted so bad to make his move right now but he did not want to kill the moment. As far as Naruto was concerned the moment was perfect.

Unfortunately the situation was about to go downhill. A few minutes ago Naruto got a memory of the two clones he placed to guard Sasuke being dispatched by Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. The trio must have seen Naruto leave the hangout and went in to save Sasuke but found his clones harder to dispatch than originally presumed. They were coming for him and when they did everything would be out in the open. Naruto now finally finished with the date told Sakura he had to go and tried to leap into the trees of Konoha but Sakura had other plans. She grabbed his arms and pulled him back down and asked him to stay with her until the lunch period ended. As Naruto struggled to leave-with certain ambivalence I may add- he was almost hit by a blunted kunai aimed for his head. He turned to find Sasuke standing across from him in probably the coolest possible stance he could make at that moment with Ino holding on to his arm.

Naruto knew he was screwed. Chopped and screwed like a delicious batch of ramen… hmmmm ramen. Naruto's mind begins to wonder when placed in situations he did not want to deal with which is why he did badly at test and in class. He could not focus. Anyways, back to the plot.

"You think I'd let you get away with that you failure of a ninja?" Sasuke asked our blonde protagonist menacingly.

"Sakura! I'm calling a truce on the grounds that Naruto is a cheating douchebag we must help Sasuke kill." Ino began "He tied and beat up our precious Sasuke! He did not even get a chance to eat lunch. He's been tied up in his little lunch hangout all day with no way out. If it was not for me he'd still be stuck there right now. I don't know what Naruto said or did to get you to go on a date with him but it's a trick." Ino told Sakura.

Chopped and screwed.

As the realization that this was a trick by Naruto to get her to like him hit Sakura anger began to rise within her and the Inner Sakura began to break free. Naruto tried to run but he could not escape Sakura's grip. Using the hold she had on Sakura she threw Naruto straight toward the ground in front to Sasuke and Ino trapping our protagonist between the three star ninjas. Luckily at the last second Naruto was saved by a lightning fast ninja in white wearing a bandanna headband over his hair. He landed atop the closest building next to Leina who had the three ninjas under a genjutsu so they believed they were attacking the ninja still.

"Ken you saved me!" Naruto yelled in joy. Ken just responded by punching his brother hard in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"I have been running from Leina all day. Did you know she laid traps all around the school just for the day I would show up to lunch. Pits, kunai lined wires, falling trees, knockout gas, flamethrowers, and even wild wolves! I've been escaping all those traps all day all just so I could eventually get caught by this wench! DO you realize what I had to do to get her help me?"

"I… don't… know." Naruto answered hesitantly

"Well I will tell you. She gets to kiss me. This demon of a woman right here gets to steal my first kiss! All because I had to save you. Y'know what if it wasn't for that the fact it would defeat the whole purpose of saving you I'd kill you right now." Ken yelled with his black eyes.

Naruto thought the situation he named was not that bad. He felt as if there was a way worst first kiss to get than Leina. In fact he felt as if he experienced it even though Naruto has never kissed anyone before. Leina was hot. She had long blue hair and matching ice cold sapphire eyes. Her face was even more gorgeous than Sakura's and could be cuter than Hinata's. For a 13 year old girl her body was very developed with long legs and big breast. She wears a loose ice blue gi that shows a bit of cleavage with a white string decorating it. For her lower body she adorns a pair of tight blue snow white shorts covered by a blue skirt. For her feet she wears black sandals, and thigh-high transparent blue stockings. She stood at an easily remarkable 5'2. Lastly she was super nice to Naruto so he never got why Ken would not just date her.

"Alright Ken, get ready." Leina said as she tried to climb atop Ken. She pinned his arms top the ground and moved her lips close to ear and whispered something softly in to it. Naruto could barely hear it but he thinks she either said "I'll be gentle since it's your first time." Or "Kyle is senile when he has more lime." Considering the way his brother struggled to break free saying he only agreed to a kiss he assumed it was the prior.

Naruto was ready to help but before he could she said "If you even think about helping him I will break that genjutsu." Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Luckily for him he did not have to save Ken. Some girl with a weird haircut did. She threw some kunai at Leina, but she moved swiftly out of the way and looked for the young girl.

"Tenten!" Ken shouted at the weird haired girl. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to give you a present for graduating, but I had no idea you were going to be attacked by this chick." Tenten said with eyes of rage.

"Don't hate cause I have a man and you don't. Besides Tenten I thought you didn't like younger men." Leina said

"It's not like that between us!" Tenten shouted in defense with a red blush coming across her face. Naruto had no idea what was going on and being the person he is he was going to find out.

"What the kyubii is going on!" Naruto shouted angrily with his excellent conversational skills.

"Oh, Sorry Naruto I will explain. This is Tenten, my rival in both love and skill. We both think ourselves to be the best marksman in all of Konoha, so we are constantly competing with each other to prove who is better. We also both had a crush on Neji Hyuga though Tenten probably still has it I moved on to Ken, the love of my life." Leina said showing off the fake emotions she pretends to feel all throughout.

"I do not YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Tenten yelled with her face being completely red.

"I'd rather be a whore than an UGLY, STUPID HAIRED, HOME-WRECKING, TRAMP!" Leina replied pulling out her aqua pistols the Hokage commissioned the ninja's best blacksmith to make for the new head of the Bushima clan. Within seconds the two ninjas were having a long range accuracy battle where Leina shot aqua bullets repeatedly and Tenten through sharp kunai and shuriken. They played offense and defense at the same time by blocking the artillery of their opponent while strategically calculating factors that influence the trajectory of the very artillery they launched.

Naruto was dazzled by this spectacle and watched as the two cute Kunoichi fought. It almost looked as if they were dancing with their weapons with that level of skill. Naruto turned to see Ken was just as amazed along with Sasuke who was standing right behind him… wait a minute.

"Ahh Fu-"in a split second pure rage and humiliation came attacking Naruto in the form of a pink-haired girl and a nosy blonde. Ken broke out of his trance and swiftly moved to his brother's side.  
"Execute escape plan B Naruto!" Ken yelled.

"But we haven't practiced that one yet!"

"It doesn't matter it's either that or we both die cause I can't hit girls and you wouldn't land a hand on Sakura ever. SO do it." As quickly as he could Naruto executed the shadow clone jutsu to create a large smoke screen. Ken did fed the smoke screen by releasing several wind slashes to blow the smoke everywhere. Lastly Naruto had half of the clones transform into Ken while in the smoke screen for cover and they all ran for their lives using the smokescreen as cover. Nobody saw where they went and the one's they did see they could not catch. The two brothers had escaped.

"I can't believe that worked so effectively." Ken said walking alongside his brother in the Konoha academy training field. As far as Ken knew nobody came here for lunch so he thought this to be the perfect spot. On the other hand though Ken usually was not at school for lunch so for all he knew that could have been the number one hangout. Naruto did not feel like mentioning that fact however.

"I know. That sword is really help with those wind slashes huh?"

"Yeah _Zekeon _has been a real help." At the mention of his name Zeke transformed back into a baby lion and walked along side Ken.

"I'm surprised yall escaped. I was sure that Leina was going to kill you Ken when she saw you running away. She seems real familiar." Zeke said

"At any rate were safe now." Ken said. Not far off on the distance though Naruto could hear someone training. He took off to go find out who it was leaving Ken to chase after him and catch up.

Naruto found Zai training with his flame hilts with openings at the top and the bottom. Now it was turned into a flame sword mode as flame metal. Zai wore simple clothes that accentuated his pride as the head of the Bushima clan and a fire natures chakra user. His clan symbol was the design of the Sage of the six paths imprinted on the back of his black shirt. It was short sleeved with a flame design on the edge of the sleeves. he donned the lower part of a black gi and wore black shoes. his hair was a short black and wild with red bangs covering the front of his face.

Naruto and Ken had no idea how a blacksmith could be skilled enough to turn fire into metal but apparently it was possible. Zai was practicing a new jutsu that involved slashing the air and burning the oxygen to release arcs of fire. It was basically a fire version of Ken's wind slash. Naruto did not know how he knew about that jutsu or how to use it but Ken did not seem to care. Ken stepped out and offered to help.

"Hey Zai is that the fire slash jutsu?" Ken asked actually caring about his rival.

"The what?" Zai responded with confusion on his face

"The move your doing. You're trying to release blades of fire from your swords with pure chakra right?"

"How'd you know that? This is a move I've been working on creating by myself for weeks! I thought it was a completely original attack I thought up." Naruto was stunned. This guy had been making blades of fire like that for weeks without any instructions. That's commendable. Sure the blades burned for about only a yard or two out before dissipating but that was still incredible! Ken had instructions and still can't do the technique properly.

"I leaned the wind version of it man. But anyways let me help you out." Though furious that he had to accept help from his rival Zai agreed. Naruto watched as Ken began to explain how chakra worked while listening to how his blades themselves work. The ire hilts activated in response to a release of fire type chakra entering the hilt. The user then imagines that chakra taking the shape of a weapon and the chakra exits out of one or both ends of the hilt to form a weapon. The chakra takes shape by turning into a metal with the properties of fire. The metal is naturally at temperatures which exceed the boiling point of water and can only cut by incinerating through objects and setting them ablaze. They were not actually a physical metal but a material that would normally go through without leaving a mark if no heat eradiated from the material.

Ken then explained the process of creating the slashing technique in depth. When using wind version, the user focuses the wind chakra already put around the blade and uses it to mess with the flow of air around the blade. Then you exert the chakra forward from the blade which sends the air around the blade forward in either a sharp or dull from depending on the way the chakra messes with the air. The chakra shaping, manipulation, and elemental affinity are the key components to mastering the jutsu and without stable control in those areas much harm could be done to your chakra network.

With that information Zai and Ken came up with a method of performing the technique. Zai had been trying to create fire from the blade itself the whole time but physics does not allow that. For the technique to work Zai must continue increasing the heat of the blade so it warms the air around him. He then must send his chakra through the blade to burn the oxygen around the blade and ignite it. This must be all done while slashing so it sends the fire forward the same way the air must be done in a slash.

Naruto then offered to make a clone for Zai to test the technique on and see if he could hit it. Naruto offered so they don't get in trouble for burning the training log. Zai focused intently for the first slash and released the blade of fire. It was shaped wobbly and didn't have enough balance or kinetic force behind it to keep it moving. It went 5 feet but the Naruto clone was standing 10 feet away. On the second try Zai released a blade of fire with proper shape and moving at a remarkable speed but it was too out of control and burned much too quickly. It veered off in the wrong direction and hit dissipated within 2 seconds.

"C'mon you almost had it. Don't go for all that focusing crap go for the feel of the fire. Wait till it feels like it's just ready for release to you and send it out full force." Ken said. Naruto wondered why Ken was helping Zai so much if he thought the guy was both annoying and viewed him as a rival.

Zai was all fired up now. He went into a deep trance and when he opened his eyes they seemed like that of a warrior hardened by war rather than a super annoying. Zai slashed his blade through the air and released a perfect blade of fire straight to Naruto. It incinerated right through him past the trees and dissipated before making contacting with another object. Such a focused arc of fire was much more devastating than Kens wind slash and it did not help that Ken's element was weak to Zai's. Naruto could see the look of disappointment in ken's eyes but could also see the joy in them. The joy coming from helping a friend.

"Whew I got it!" Zai yelled throwing his hilts into the air and falling onto his back simultaneously. The ninja was clearly exhausted and probably had been working on that technique for a while before they showed up. Ken fell out to just being exhausted from the day of running from Leina then saving Naruto. Speaking of which the dark orange clad jumpsuit wearing ninja also collapsed next to his brother. All the stress of the day and work he did trying to get Sakura wore him out mentally too. With all three of them lying down they just began laughing hysterically.

"It's been awhile since the three of us hung out like this." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well that's because when we started going here you became obsessed with beating Sasuke and dating Sakura, while Ken showed up late every day. I never even got a chance to get a rematch." Zai said

"Thank goodness for that cause with a jutsu like that I would have got rocked." Ken said

"Whatever Ken! Your taijutsu is the best around and I'm pretty mediocre in that area if I don't have a weapon."

"I wish I could get advice from Sasuke to be honest. I mean the guy's a jerk but, aside from you he's the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Well I'm sure he will now and, I'm definitely sure he respects your talents now that you kicked his butt." Ken said

"You beat up Sasuke!"

"Yep and tied him up while I went on a date with Sakura. I don't care how down south the plan went it was still the best day ever. BELIEVE IT!" They continued to joke and laugh a little while longer unbeknownst to the fact that Leina, Sasuke, and Sakura found them after hearing that fire slash from Ken. Even though they were poised to attack hearing those words from Naruto really stopped them in their tracks.

When Naruto saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Leina step out from their hiding spot Naruto was ready to run and hide.

"We're not here to hurt you." Once again in his cool nonchalant manner.

"Yeah Naruto these two actually said they want to walk with you back to class since lunch is almost over." Leina commented

"Really?" Naruto

"Well despite the fact that you tricked me and assaulted Sasuke you were really sweet, and the food Ken made was delicious. Besides Iruka-sensei said with the whole team and they haven't been together all day."

"What food? I did not cook anything today. Naruto made some breakfast and his own lunch like he does every day." Ken said without realizing normally Naruto ate ramen for lunch.

"Sakura, I really made that lunch." Naruto said with a blush of embarrassment. Everyone but Ken looked at Naruto shocked by the realization he could cook.

"Wow! That food was great. Next time you should have me over for dinner." Sakura said. This shocked everybody even more and that's including Ken. Zai however was getting bothered by the lovey dubbyness of the atmosphere and interjected.

"So are yall going to head back to class or what because Leina has some lunch she made for me and Ken I'm starving to get into?" Zai said

"You made me lunch?"

"I make lunch for the three of us every day! You are just never here to partake of it you lazy idiot." Leina said. Naruto then saw a large smile spread across Ken's face.

"If you eat that now you guys will be late meeting your sensei." Sakura said but Ken just calmly answered "What else is new."

Everyone but Leina and Sasuke laughed when they heard the joke. Sasuke went to help Naruto up but kicked him into a tree face.

"Now were even." Sasuke said. Ken went to help his brother up but Sasuke beat him to the punch. The two rivals smiled at each other as Naruto rose and Sakura rushed at the duo to make sure they did not forget her. Leina began laying out the food so her team could eat and Naruto clowned, joked, and annoyed his teammates all the way back to class. Naruto was truly right. Today was the best lunch day.

_Author's notes: I'm not dead. just super busy. I'm an IB student and trying to graduate high school is hard as an IB student in their senior year. Not too mention I have other stories to work on for my book. Its going to take a while to upload but hopefully this was not an eternity like other fanfic writers._

_I hope you like my two new OC"s. THere pretty funny huh? I know there background aside from being orphans needs to be explained but was Sasuke's background explained in one chapter? exactly. And those of you wondering what happened to Ino and Tenten, just know ever piece of info i leave ambigous is done for a purpose. I don't likeplot holes._

_Ken is not a clone. He's not a cyborg, he can't time travel, and he was not reincarnated. Have fun guessing what his background is._

_Lastly this chapter was an introductory chapter into the characters and I haven't decided whether action will be in the next chapter or not. Hopefully this one was more on the comedic side than_ks _to Leina. She is by far my favorite character to write about as she is so unpredictable, crazy, and smart. Like Anko but on crack._

_For the people who think Ken is too powerful, get your head out of your butts. Ken is a taijutsu based ninja with a weapon, the ability to predict people's moves before-hand, and had all those skills enhanced by the wolf. Lee is fighting six months before the chunin exams therefore is not as strong as he was then. That I think makes them even especially since Ken got his butt-kicked at first._

_And for those of you who thought Karin was weird... you have no idea what is in store with Leina_


	4. Happy Teacher Day

_Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. I do. I do however own all original characters (Lakenzu, Sade, etc.) and this idea so if you take it I will sue. and all other anime references that may be mentioned throughout series i also do not own. In addition my computer hard drive nd my thumb drive is basically broken beyond story retrieval. Until it is fixed the five chapters I wrote for y'all cannot be uploaded adn it is difficult to type more since i am without my own laptop. this should hold people over though. Happy reading!  
_

"Why is it our teachers have to take forever getting here?" Naruto complained. He had been unsteadily moving around the classroom for several hours in anticipation of meeting his new teacher. Ken is already pleased however as he had the chance to meet two legendary Jonin in their own right. The legendary Asuma Sarutobi who also has wind based chakra and is the son of the Third Hokage and the mast of genjutsu herself Kurenai. Ken did not care who the other two were the only people he needs checked off of his list are the White Fang and Itachi Uchiha to make this day any better, and since it impossible or would be very bad if either of those two walked through the door he is content. Ironically enough, Ken is doing the same thing, as Itachi's little brother, sleeping on the class desk while a girl stares at him creepily. Sakura is staring at Sasuke and Leina at Ken. What is Zai doing? Well apparently, the two teams have a lot in common, as Zai is doing the same thing as Naruto.

"I don't know, but they need to get here soon or I don't know what I am going to do!" Zai yelled releasing large quantities of heat and fire from his body.

"Be quiet and stop wasting your chakra you idiot! I can't focus on Ken's sleepy, droooly face when you are making all that noise." Leina said

"You too Naruto! It's very hard to keep count of how many times Sasuke big manly chest rises from his deep breaths while he sleeps. Oh just so sexy." Sakura said. Upon hearing, this both boys became very saddened as Naruto liked Sakura and wanted her to be more interested in him than Sasuke. Zai simply wanted to be the sole focus of his sister's attention as she is all he had for family and because of the slight inferiority complex, he developed due to his constant defeats at the hands Ken.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." The two saddened boys said simultaneously as they curled up in a corner of the room.

"Hey Naruto we should totally make our teachers pay for making us wait this long. Got any ideas?" Zai asked

"Well I did have this one idea of placing the chalkboard eraser in the sliding door. However, that would only hit one of them." Naruto said

"Come on Naruto. We have done some pretty good pranks in the past when we hung out and I have seen some of you and Ken's work."

"Achoo!" Ken sounded releasing a loud sneeze.

"Now let's think like Ninjas. I have the ability to use fire at an exceptional level while you can create shadow clones. How can we make that work for us?" Zai asked putting on his best thinking cap. Naruto joined him in his silent thought while everyone else in the room enjoyed the finally achieved quiet. Then Naruto got an idea.

"I got it! Hey Sakura, Do you mind doing a genjutsu for us?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto! I have no desire to be part of your stupid pranks." She answered.

"How about you sis?" Zai questioned. Leina did not even answer. After pointing her gun at Zai, the boy had all the answer he needed. "Don't worry Naruto. I figured out a way to get sis to do what I want a long time ago but you have to trust me and follow my lead. It should be easy since it is a variation of your own jutsu." Zai said pointing to a spot across the room for Naruto to stand.

"Sexy jutsu version B!" Zai yelled and standing in the classroom is a 13-year-old naked and even more muscular Ken. Immediately getting where he is coming from Naruto also performed the jutsu and transformed into a 13-year-old naked Sasuke.

"Hey, do you girls mind pulling of some genjutsu for us? If you do, then we might even show this again, but next time without the smoke." The adolescent boys said simultaneously. In an unexpected but much unwarranted reaction, the girls trampled atop the naked transforming boys practically sexually assaulting them having completely forgotten who they really are. It is then the teachers decided to show up.

As the doors to the classroom slide open, Ken's eyes began locking on so he can gaze upon the two Jonin that will walk into the room and become the new teachers for him and Naruto. Standing in the doorway is the Kakashi Hatake and Suigin Kinzoku.

"Please tell me we have the wrong classroom sensei." Said the taller and darker shinobi.

"I told you not to get into this training genin gig. They always seem to give people like us the goofballs. Current company withstanding of course. My first impression is, I don't like these guys." The shorter masked ninja answered. Caught off guard by the Jonin entrance Naruto and Zai reverted to their forms ending their transformation jutsus and the girls both hid from the sensei's view. Ken seems as if he is ready to explode after seeing who the Jonin are and the only person who is unfazed by his teacher's entrance is Sasuke Uchiha.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it. It's a dream come true- no! This is ten times better than any dream. It's a fantasy! I'm sorry you don't like me because I love you! You are the legendary Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of Konoha! You got a transplant of the sharingan from your deceased friend – May he rest in peace- Obito Uchiha and have earned the name of the Copycat ninja, the man who mastered over a thousand jutsu. You graduated from the academy at the age of five and became a Chunin at the age of six! Even more remarkable is that the leader of your squad was the yellow flash himself A.K.A the fastest man alive, A.K.A the fourth Hokage and it is under him that you became a Jonin!" Ken yelled in possibly the squeakiest and girlish voice everyone in that room ever heard him use and is ashamed to hear him do so. Kakashi had an uncomfortable yet flattered look appear across what you could see of his face.

"Looks like you have a fanboy Kakashi. Go ahead and give him your autograph." The younger and taller ninja teased. Little did he know that he is also a ninja who the young boy adored?

"Oh Kami if I do can I get yours too Suigin Kinzoku, originally a member of the Renkinjutsu clan which is a clan of earth users who have the ability to use and refine the earth with their chakra and make legendary weapons and armor like the White Fang's White Light Chakra Sabre. However, you developed the ability to make metal yourself by combining fire, earth, and wind chakra affinities to make metal on your own. With this ability developed by the age of six, you graduated from the academy alongside Itachi Uchiha while he was seven. The three of you immediately formed a unique and experimental squad known as 'Prodigy' under Kakashi's leadership making it the first genin squad he led. He was 16 at the time too making it even cooler. You passed the Chunin exams alongside Itachi Uchiha as well ending up second in the tournament losing to Itachi in the last round in a final attack clash. You stayed a Chunin up until the age of fifteen where you finally made Jonin after deciding not to become ANBU like your teammate Itachi at the age of 13. You are the head and founder of the new Kinzoku clan who is also currently single and many people waiting to find out who you will marry and bear children that will increase the quantity of people in your clan." Ken said. Upon hearing the name of the man who he dedicated his life to kill, Sasuke awoke.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a fan now huh." Kakashi teased back.

"I fell asleep before because I joked to Naruto saying the only people worth meeting after seeing Asuma and Kurenai are The White Fang and Itachi, but to see people who not just closely involved with them, but who also match them in strength at the least is just better than anything I could ask. So which one of you is my team leader?" Ken asked.

"That is a good question and a better one to ask after it is why did it take you guys so darn long!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you know about my brother?" Sasuke asked. Ken now felt dumb for bringing up the name of the man who massacred the entire Uchiha family when the last member of the Uchiha clan is in the room with him.

"Look I'm sure you all have many questions but be patient. It seems someone already took care of introductions on our end so if Team 7 could follow me I'm sure Suigin will take team 4 to wherever he feels is a comfortable place to talk." He said

"Of course the Uchiha gets the guy with the sharingan as his teacher. How stereotypical and unfair is that!" Ken complained

"Yeah, it really sucks to have a teacher who is a maker of legendary weapons when you just got a new sword you know absolutely nothing about." Naruto said rolling his eyes and following Kakashi out of the classroom. Ken did have to recognize that it did make more sense when Naruto put it that way. He also found it weird that Naruto is putting things in perspective for him and not the other way around.

"Fine whatever. So where are we going Suigin sensei?

"Somebody has already done introductions on my behalf so would you please introduce yourselves to me?" Kakashi asked of his new students. They we out in a village park near some steps. Naruto had no idea why he would choose a place like this for them to have their first meeting when it would have been much more comfortable to have it at a restaurant and eat or stay in the classroom with air conditioning. Heck he could have taken them to his house if it is about getting to know his teacher better, but just meeting up at some random steps is in a park seems pretty pointless.

"What would you like us to say?" Sakura asked.

"How about… Your likes, dislikes… Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that." Kakashi said.

"Well we don't know any of that stuff about you. All we know is your background as a ninja. That doesn't help us get closer to you on a personal level." Sakura said.

"Yeah! How about you answer some of those questions." Naruto agreed.

"Ohh… Me? You already have my name. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…"

"So… All we learned… is his name, which I may add we already knew." Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Now it's you turn, from the right." Kakashi commanded.

"Me, Me!" Naruto yelled excitedly after finally realizing it meant it is his turn to talk. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, brother to Uzumaki Lakenzu. I like Cup Ramen and Sakura Haruno, but what I like the most is eating ramen at the Ichiraku ramen shop with my brother and Iruka sensei. I dislike waiting for the cup ramen to finish or for my brother to finish making ramen."

"Do you think about anything besides ramen idiot?" Sasuke asked rudely. Ignoring him, Naruto went on to give his final answer.

"My dream is to surpass Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Kakashi's face lit upon hearing the boy's dream. Naruto had no idea way, but he is happy that he did not chastise for having such a stupid dream like the rest of his classmates.

"Hobbies?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh well pulling pranks with my brother I guess." Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.

"Why not cooking Naruto? I mean your food is delicious so why not have that as a hobby?" Sakura asked blushing. She is twiddling her thumbs and looking down at the ground feeling like the shy Hinata since she is giving Naruto praise. It is a little more polite than what she usually asked which Naruto is not used to. All he can do now is blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Next." Kakashi said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. In addition, I don't want to use the word "dream" but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill the earlier mentioned Itachi Uchiha. Obviously the book worm and brother of the ninja fanboy should know why." He said. The taunt directed toward Ken's brother does not bother Naruto as he thinks the same of his brother also. Instead, Naruto began to look down sad being completely aware of the pain the boy must feel at growing up alone for so long. Sure, he had Ken to help ease the pain, but to know that your family is either dead or just does not want you around is still something tough to carry in the heart. Naruto could also see a similar look on Sakura's face; however, she also has a slight blush as well.

"Okay, and lastly the-"

"Wait a minute! How come he does not have to give his hobbies?" Naruto asked angered that Sasuke seemed to be once again getting special treatment.

"I don't have any. Can we move on now." Sasuke said

"Okay Ladies last." Kakashi said attempting to make a joke.

"I'm Haruno Sakura; the thing I like is… Well… The person I like is… Umm… Should I say my dream for the future...? Oh my! The thing I dislike however…is Naruto." Naruto instantly had his heart broken and mouth drop to the floor when he heard that. Lucky for him there is more to come.

"Or at least that is what I would have said until I had some of his cooking today. I like his food I guess so the thing I dislike would have to be Ino now. My hobby is… [Giggles]!" Sakura said mending Naruto's broken heart.

"So I guess that is everything. We will start our duties tomorrow?" Kakashi said

"Yay! What kind of duties?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"First we are going to do something with the four of us. Survival training."

"Why would 'training' be our first duty after becoming ninja? Isn't that what the academy is for?" Sasuke asked feeling offended. Naruto assumed it must be because he the genius deserves a mission rather than a basic training assignment, which only infuriated him. He hates Sasuke's cocky- I am better than everyone- attitude. He cannot wait for the survival exercise so that he could get the chance to outdo Sasuke once again.

"I'm your opponent but this isn't normal training. Hahahahaha. Sorry it is just that when I tell you this you guys are going to flip. Of 27 graduates, typically only nine are chosen as genin. However, your class has an additional three students therefore 12 will be chosen as genin instead. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%." Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke all made faces of shock and disbelief upon hearing this.

"Haha! I told you you'd flip."

"Then what the hell is the point of having a graduation?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh that? That is just to select those who have the highest chance of becoming genin. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast. You'll throw up." He said.

"Nice place you have here sensei!" Zai complimented. Team 4 had just entered the large newly built clan building of their sensei Suigin Kinzoku. There was not much to say since he is only allowing them to enter the living room, which is empty, but it is still large.

"Thanks. Now go ahead and take a seat. I'm sure you all already know each other after spending so much time in school with each other, but just in case that is not the case I would like us all to do some introductions. Besides, I have to get to know you all as well. Give me your name, likes, and dislikes, hobbies and dreams please. We will start from the left and then move to the right. I will name my own after you all go and then y'all can feel free to ask as many questions as you like. Go ahead." Their new sensei said.

He is a tall dark skinned shinobi that looked like he should be from the cloud village rather than Konoha. He kept his hair braided and his body was extremely large having muscles bulging from just about anywhere on his body. However, it did not look disgusting or unnatural to Ken. In fact, it seemed to fit his body really well. He did not wear any shoes and the only clothing he had is the typical Jonin clothes that Kakashi sensei himself wore. The only difference is that his shirt is sleeveless and instead of pants, he wore shorts. His headband is located on his right bicep with the village symbol facing outward. Ken also admitted that he is a handsome guy as well.

"My name is Leina Bushima. I like Ken. I dislike stupid and evil people. My hobby is playing shogi with Shikamaru... and losing quite often surprisingly, my dream is to earn a position on the ANBU working on espionage while also being an advisor to the Hokage on relations with countries and war."

"Straight to the point I see. Although I hope, you can find a better teacher for espionage as that is not my talent. It is good to see there is a female ninja who is not only focusing on boys like the other kunoichi I have heard about though. Next."

"My name is Lakenzu Uzumaki. I like to sleep. I dislike waking up early. My hobby is finding about my past, parents, who I am by dreaming."

"Do all of your answers deal with sleep?" Suigin asked.

"That's kind of mean. No. My other hobbies are reading, learning about legendary ninja such as yourself and studying their fighting styles, and… yea sleeping."

"I thought so." Suigin said

"My dream is to eventually become a powerful ninja that is even superior to the Hokage. A ninja whose skills give him the ability to travel the world. I don't' want to be bound by this village. I want to be free and travel the world exploring places that have never been seen and meeting new people and studying new things. I want to be a legend."

"Well that last one was unexpected, but it's good to see you have admirable dreams and goals. Now next and last of my students is-"

"It's me! I'm Zaikon Bushima, but people call me Zai for short. I like to fight and train and go on adventures. I really dislike lazy people who don't do anything and are very unhealthy. My hobby would be pulling pranks with Naruto and Ken."

"So what have you been doing since we stopped hanging out with you?" Ken asked.

"I said it was my hobby! Deal with it! Lastly, my dream is to make my clan achieve glory beyond the world's wildest dreams and I will defeat and eliminate anyone I have to, to make that dream a reality." Zai shouted enthusiastically.

"Well, I expected something as ambitious as that to come out of Leina's mouth, but that is quite a commendable goal. However your methods may need to take a bit more analyzing." Suigin scolded.

"Whatever. It's your turn anyway." Zai said as he pouted after the chastising he got from his teacher. Ken simply started relaxing at this point. He knew everything he need know about the legendary ninja. He is the one who made the weapons Leina and Zai use as he makes special weapons and armor for many uses and attributes.

He likes woman as he has earned the title as the village playboy with his looks and he dislikes having students. Leina used her great espionage skills and wonderful information gathering techniques to discover that that only reason he is their sensei in the first place is to fill up the sensei role as their class has too many ninja graduates in it. She of course whispered this to Ken after he met the famous ninja as Ken had no idea who his sensei was going to be. So of course, Ken is not enthusiastic about having this guy as his sensei. Meeting him is great, but he would rather have someone who is a bit more interesting with his or her mysterious background and actually wants to lead a group of genin. He really wanted Kakashi as his team leader.

"Well My name is Suigin Kinzoku. I like women and dislike kids. Even the idea of leading a squad of you guys annoys me to no end. However it is not like I could turn down the job." Suigin said. Ken also knew that the guy has a penchant for being brutally honest. His hobbies should be making tools, armor, and weapons for both himself and the village in general.

"My hobby is to use my Kinzoku jutsu to make special metal and tools for the village like a blacksmith." He said. Ken figures the next thing to come out of his mouth would be to start a family and finally let his clan grow. It is a simple thing any person should want, but to have it as your dream when you are a prodigy ninja is somewhat lame. Ken just kept lying down with his eyes closed waiting for the talkative ninja to finish so he could ask his next question.

"My dream… well it's more of a drive." Suigin began. Ken just went whatever in his mind and kept waiting for the old souled ninja to hurry up and finish. "I am going to find my old teammate Itachi Uchiha and bring him back to the village where he belongs even if it means I have to die to do it." Suigin said.

"WOAH!" Ken shouted, shocked to hear such an out of character answer. Granted most of the information he knows comes from an interview based data book, which came out 5 years ago. However, he did not expect to hear that still. What is even more shocking to the young ninja is that Kinzoku is still smiling. He is smiling the same way he was smiling when he began.

Ken is officially creeping the heck out.

Unable to ask the question he initially wanted to due to severe shock Zai asked it for him. "So why is it our group is formed this way?" Zai asked.

"I'm going to make this quick because this is a long answer. Teams exist based upon the requirements needed to complete the mission or put together to specialize in a single skill so that they may work together to handle missions specifically needing their skill traits. On the Chunin and Jonin level, it is usually the prior as you sometimes take missions on by yourself or are not in a specifically designed team put together by a special Jonin. Genin, like y'all, are together in the latter way. Since none of you can effectively handle powerful ninja on your own groups need to be specially put together to bring out the best qualities and strengths of each ninja in the group. However, this is not the case for all genin. The Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans are always grouped together as they have a bond connecting the three that is not only useful because there skills complement each other perfectly, but also the members can sometimes form relationships and produce even more powerful ninja."

"The day Ino marries Shikamaru or Choji is the day I give myself up to Leina as a sex slave." Ken said joking, finally awaking from his trance.

"I'm so counting on you to lower your standards Ino." Leina said.

"Meanwhile, Back at Kinzoku mansion..!" Suigin snapped trying to refocus his student's attention. "On the other hand, groups like team 8 are formed based upon how well the team will form in one specific area. Tracking would be there area. Ms. Hyuga has the all-seeing Byakugan to find people in a short radius, and pinpoint location while this allows the Aburame or Inuzuka boys to track the opponent based on scent by butting a target on them with a bug or having the dog get a whiff of them in close combat. Kurenai Yuhi will use her genjutsu to escape danger they cannot conquer when their position and tracking has been compromised. While Kiba and the Aburame boy may be redundant, The Inuzuka's are much more skilled in close combat than the Aburame's so of course they need him to be the muscle." Suigin said.

"All of that is cool to know sensei, but how does that help us figure out why we were put together?" Zai asked.

"Isn't it obvious little brother?" Leina said taking the opportunity to chastise her little brother for his low intelligence. "We were put together as a weapons and elemental squad. As genin the three of us have an unnatural talent at are chakra release affinities. I am water, you are fire, Ken is wind, and our sensei here is earth. However, our release is easier to use thanks to being part of the Bushima clan and Ken's is because he skips class all the time to work on it." She said.

"How did you know that?" Ken asked. He did not want this stalker to know where he is at all times of the day so he would rather keep information like that a secret. Besides, he is 100% sure, nobody knows about his training spot or the times he does it.

"I didn't." Leina said sticking her tongue out at the dumbfounded ninja.

"I think I can learn to like you at least." Suigin said. "But please continue with your explanation. You are doing a good job."

"We also all use weapons. Ken uses it at close to mid-range, I work at long range, you I assume work at close range and Zai can use his hilts to work at all ranges. It is a skill mentioned, but he has not mastered yet. Speaking of which you also made our weapons so who is better to help us learn how to use their special properties besides you. This is also a good chance for Konoha to learn about Ken's sword. Besides, who better to analyze it in battle and at rest than a ninja blacksmith? So this is also a learning opportunity for you." Leina finished trying to show off her intelligence and downplay the skill of the young Jonin.

"Wow, a feisty one too. Never thought a genin would try to outshine me like that. You are 100% correct though you did not elaborate on chakra nature for your confused brother here. I can use four and am fully equipped to help you all master yours in combat more effectively. Sadly I won't be your sensei anymore after tomorrow?" the Jonin said with the creepy smile still upon his face.

"Why would they give us a new one?" Leina questioned.

"Hahaha. So even the cold emotion deprived super genius can have her dumb moments eh." Suigin said.

"Hey that is my sister!" Zai yelled ready to burn through skin. Leina being overconfident as always Ken though pointed her guns at the Jonin. She was probably hoping to use her brother as a decoy. That is what Ken thought anyways. Leina, the coldhearted bitch who will use anything and anyone to get what she wants.

"_Don't you think you should help?" Zekeon asked._

"_Yeah and get my ass handed to me by a sensei who already can't stand me. That is a genius plan but I think I will pass." Ken said telepathically to the sword on his hip._

"Now, now, you will get plenty of chances to hurt me tomorrow during your training exercise. Granted you won't but still, plenty of chances." The cocky Jonin said smiling.

"Training exercise?" Ken asked.

"Of 27 graduates typically only 9 are chosen as genin. However, your class has an additional three students therefore 12 will be chosen as genin instead. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%. Your opponent for this exercise will be me and I do not see a lick of a reason why any of you could pass this exercise." Suigin said. All the genin were shocked to hear this and stumbled back as the Jonin finally began rising from the floor.

"Now don't eat a breakfast and meet me at the fourth training ground tomorrow morning. Now out of my house!" Suigin yelled and at the same time the earth floor turned into three giant hands reaching up grabbing the shinobi and throwing them out of their sensei's house.

"_Y'all are screwed."_

_Author's notes:_ _next chapter is the test and it will take two chapters to complete._ _I thought about doing Naruto's first then Ken's second but I will do it both ways half and half. Nothing really to explain here like last time just look forward to Suigin dn Kakashi's backstory and how they relate to Itachi. _

_And for all those who start following my story and are adding me as a favorite author I appreciate that, but even if you hated my story the thing I want all the people who read my story to do is leave a review. I would not ask but it seems it is the only way to get one so please  
_**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. What's A Team

_Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release. I do. I do however own all original characters (Lakenzu, Sade, etc.) and this idea so if you take it I will sue. and all other anime references that may be mentioned throughout series i also do not own_

Ken walks home after Leina and Ken treat him to Ramen

"We are so screwed." Ken said to Leina and Zai as the trio walked home from their sensei's house. After their sensei kicked them out the house, the twins tried to convince the anti-social Ken to hang out with them as he continued to refuse. That is, he refused up until Zai offered dinner at Ichiraku ramen. There, they joked and laughed and the three tried to get over what had happened with their sensei. Now, Ken is back in his sad mood once again and began bumming his team out.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Zai asked. "We still have a chance. Plus, I can't wait to take out that cocky bastard. I can't stand those types."

Ken could not help but laugh from this. It sounded so much like something Naruto would say. Heck it could have been the exact thing Naruto would say word for word. "Well while you are busy fighting I will be busy keeping Leina from stripping me mid-battle."

"We all know I know how to keep business and pleasure separate. For example, what we are doing at Ichiraku was pleasure. It was actually a little fun to see you and Zai arguing about the right amount of ramen to get. I thought Naruto was the ramen fanatic," Leina said.

"Well, that is normally because I am the one paying. When I am not paying, Iruka sensei is, and I don't want him to go bankrupt feeding both me and Naruto. Now today, Zai only had to pay for one ramen maniac and since I got to eat all I want, I ate all I want!" Ken yelled with joy smacking his hand on his belly.

"Well that's good to know. Normally you can eat just as much as Naruto, but since you hold back, when you do splurge, you eat more than Choji at an all you can eat buffet. As I was saying though, the dinner was pleasure so now we should get down to business."

They thought it is a great opportunity to learn about each other's skills and see how they could work together but it did not end well

This piqued both of the other shinobi's interest. What could the smartest of the three ninja have in mind for them? This time it is Zai who said something.

"If it's a fight how do you guys think we should perform as a unit?" Zai began. "Leina already mentioned how I could use my blades to fight, but I am not that good with them yet. I only know how to use them as swords. So, by that logic clearly I should fight in close combat against the heavily Taijutsu oriented blacksmith", Zai stated. This is probably the most intelligent remark can has ever heard leave Zai's lips. Sure, he did not like the logic of the comment as he wanted to fight the guy close up and personal, but all the points Zai made were still valid.

"Leina should provide cover with her pistols while Ken uses his speed and wind slashes for distraction purposes so I cannot be obliterated by the Jonin. Also, when we are in a pinch Leina, you need to use your awesome genjutsu techniques to cause a distraction just long enough for us to escape. That's what I think our plan should be." Zai said finishing his well thought battle strategy

"I like it." Ken said.

"It would work if the fight is purely a 3 on one average battle which I highly doubt is the case. Though he may be our opponent for the test we cannot expect the test to be three barely Genin ninja versus a legendary Jonin. No matter how good our plan is there will be less than 1% opportunity for success, and that is just labeling success as not failing. There must be some type of conditions to the test tomorrow, meaning it could be a race, or a riddle challenge, or a course he put together for us to tackle. It would make sense considering how groups are formed specifically to achieve a specific goal." Leina explain.

"Can you run that by us one more time because I could not even follow you that time." Ken admitted as Zai stares blankly at his sister with steam coming from the top of his skull.

After performing a flawless ninja face palm, Leina began talking. "Aggh, it is not that hard to get guys. You said yourself that Suigin is a legendary ninja on par with Itachi, who as of now is village enemy number 1. Do you honestly think we would stand any chance against him even if he is at his worst?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Zai said.

"Exactly! So, there must be a handicap or some kind of condition. I'd imagine each group's test much relate to their specific team formation. For Kurenai's team the condition would probably be something like having to find and keep track of her despite her genjutsu skills she will be using to escape, trick, and delude them." Leina began explaining. "Therefore, I think our test will be a challenge of battling skills but also a test to see how well we perform with our natural affinities, and weaponry."

"That makes sense, but that still does not narrow down what the condition could be." Ken explained.

"That's because you are not thinking. Obviously our sensei will hold back fighting, but how will he be able to accurately determine whether or not we have earned victory? The condition is something that can only be surpassed if we employ all the skills I named previously. Those skills would obviously be teamwork, and use of weaponry from every range. Therefore, a head-on battle is out of the question as he would too easily eliminate us one by one and end up fighting us in close combat, which is not what he is looking for anyway. Thus, the condition could only be one that allows us to use teamwork, fight at full strength, and use ranges to our advantage. I can only think of three conditions that challenge us in combat this way. Condition one, is to take an object from him that he is guarding. Condition two, is keeping an object out of his grasp. The final possible condition would be the three of us having to work together to reach a given location while he is chasing us down and trying to stop us."

"If that is the case then Zai's battle strategy only works for the second condition. This means we need strategies preparing us for all three possible situations. We also need to take into consideration that the test will be much more difficult than the other group's as he does not even want us to pass. He challenging us in hopes that we fail. This means that this is a fight where we not only need to impress him with our fighting capabilities, but our spirits as well." Ken said.

"Ken, its pointless explaining things like that to Leina. She does not have a lick of understanding about the complexities of the human heart. Just leave that part to me!" Zai yelled enthusiastically as an annoyed Leina looked away.

"A ninja needs to be a cold calculating merciless killer and tactician. One cannot be that when those emotions you treasure so much cloud your judgment." Leina said.

"At any rate, we still need a strategy so let's go over a plan guys." Ken said

* * *

Ken finds Naruto is in the living room on the couch eating dinner with Sakura

"Naruto! If you are here there better be some God dang food on the table!" Ken yelled as he began unlocking the door to his opponent.

"Yeah! And there better be enough for me too." Zekeon said as he jumped into the apartment as Ken opened the door slowly. The giant lycanthrope walked in with his little pet griffon to find Naruto on the couch watching TV and eating a bowl of ramen. The only shocking part about entering the house to this seemingly normal scene is the fact Sakura Haruno is sitting right next to him eating ramen and watching TV next to him.

"Did I just walk into a parallel universe?!" Ken said

"No. dimensional traveling does not work like that. There exist no parallel." Zeke said. At this point Naruto turned to see his brother and wave happily with a mouth full of ramen. When Sakura turned however, she showed more joy than Ken got from Leina when he lived in the orphanage and just left the shower. That affection is being directed toward Zeke.

"Oh my gosh! He is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. What is his name?" Sakura squealed squeezing the life out of Ken's partner.

_Ladies love chibi animals _Ken heard his little friend speak to him telepathically. Though he is sure it is not possible Ken swears he can see a smile spread across the face of Zeke as he is being hugged in his lion form.

"Ken calls him Zeke. I call him the one-tailed lion demon Shukaku." Naruto said.

"Naruto, everyone who studies the history of the spirits knows that Shukaku is a raccoon dog." Ken explained.

"I don't care much about ninja myth and lore. I lack to pay more attention to facts and details about actual ninja combat." Sakura said.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ken yelled startling everyone in the room forcing them to turn and face him. "I don't mean to be rude, and I am not saying you have to leave, but you can obviously understand how confused I am by the fact you are here. You are in the very place of the one person you despise and are annoyed by most of all."

"I hope you understand that Zeke is in the room right now as you talk about him." Naruto said.

"Seriously, WHY ARE YOU HERE ALONE WITH HIM?!"

"Naruto actually is not that bad once you get to know him." Sakura said.

"I've known him for 13 years and I am just starting to take a liking to him."

"I'm right here dude."

"Anyways this is what happened. After the meeting, Naruto had the genius idea of inviting us all out for ramen. Sasuke declined and continued to proclaim that he did not want to spend any more time with him than he had to." She said

"I am quite sure he was a bit less conservative when stating his disdain for him." Ken said.

"You'd be right to, but that is not the point of the story. Naruto kept trying to convince him despite that, saying it would be a great opportunity to bond and grow closer as a team as well as come up with a plan to face Kakashi for our test tomorrow. None of that could convince him to hang out. That is until Naruto dangled the one thing to Sasuke he cannot say no to."

"Sakura, if you are about to make a joke about you being the one thing Sasuke wants more than anything I am kicking you out of my house for telling such a terrible lie even though you are a ninja."

"Ouch, you are a jerk. I don't get what Leina sees in you. Then again I don't get Leina at all. At any rate it's not me. Naruto offered info on Itachi."

"Clearly that was a dumb move on so many levels that I have to be impressed with the new levels of stupidity Naruto has reached. This brings me back to my original question; WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Sasuke and Naruto fought, I watched and screamed and tried to break them up, and right before the fight ended Kakashi broke them up and resolved the entire situation. Then Sasuke left angrily."

_Sounds like she just summarized all of season 1 _Zeke telepathically spoke to Ken

_Huh _Ken responded

_Oh no, please ignore me as I break the fourth wall._

"So when that happened Naruto tried to convinve me. I mentioned my diet to wish Naruto called stupid saying I am pretty just the way I am. He promised that if I would eat tonight he would cook dinner for me. Now I may not like Naruto, but when you compliment a girl and then offer to cook for her, that is just about the sweetest and most kind thing a guy can do for a woman. It was too hard to refuse." Sakura explained as she continued to pet Zeke and sit back down on the couch.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked, and so began the normal sequence of events that took place after a long day of school. Ken and Naruto shared what happened to them today while also offering advice to each other on how they can prepare for their ninja activities the next day. The only difference is they did so while hearing a young pink haired girl ask 99 questions about who and what Zeke is, where, when, and how did Naruto learn to cook, why is Naruto and Ken never so cool and nice like this during the school year, and what are the qualities guys like Sasuke look for in girls. Zeke just kept asking for food. Ken tried to explain most of the questions but he tried to avoid answering the ones related to Ken's sword. If he cannot keep the fact that Zeke is the mysterious blade their village happened upon so many years ago for more than 2 days, how can he call himself a ninja? He did however explain everything Leina explained to him about the test to Naruto and Sakura in order to help them out.

"So why do you think our group was formed in this way?" Naruto asked.

"It's all thanks to the fact you can make shadow clones I would have to say." Ken said.

"Naruto can make real clones!?" Saskura said astonished.

"Oh yeah, you missed that. Because you can make real clones Naruto, your skills jumped from being the mediocre taijutsu student with no other useful skills to the unlimited chakra monster who can instantly have an entire army at his disposal." Ken began. "Because of that your taijutsu skills became your number one aspect. Sakura is only good for genjutsu because of her well chakra control, and Sasuke is the only one in our entire class with ninjutsu skills that involve the use of elements and hand signs."

"Is there any point to this dissertation besides insulting the entirety of team four?" Sakura said.

"Actually there is. Have you guys realized who your sensei is? He is the man who has mastered over a thousand jutsu. Who else would be able to cultivate all of your lackluster genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu skills into their proper form where they can be brought out best not only separately, but even more so when used together. He can improve all of you guys skills in the areas you suck at, which would be a lot for Naruto, and then make you masters of the area you already have excellency in. the most important reason y'all were chosen together though according to Zai is your chemistry?" Ken said

"Chemistry? We all hate each other!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Exactly, and that is why Kakashi was chosen as your sensei, aside from the previously mentioned reasons and the fact he has the eye of an Uchiha. I know a bit too much about his past and if y'all did you guys would understand why y'all are the perfect students for him. At any rate, I am going to sleep." Ken said as he rose and bid Sakura a good night. Following Ken's lead Sakura said she should be heading home as well. Her parents may be worried about her as she did not clue them in on where she was going. Before she left Naruto was Naruto and did something perverted and stupid forcing Sakura to call him a baka and woop his butt across the entire room. Thus Naruto did not so much go to sleep, but fell into unconsciousness, and that is how our warriors prepared for their exam the next day.

* * *

"What the heck happened in here!" Zeke yelled as the little lion walked into the living to see total destruction. Ken followed soon after, but as it was early in the morning, and the young ninja is just waking up, he is unable to comment on the state his living room is in. Instead he proceeded to go into the kitchen and make some breakfast to awaken his senses and prepare for the test. As Ken began cooking the eggs and bacon Naruto must have picked up yesterday after Zeke devoured everything in the fridge, the sizzling sounds and popping smell of breakfast awoke Ken fully. The food also had a similar effect on his little brother.

"What happened?" the battered and bruised blonde ninja said as he awoke from his slumber.

"I think that is something you need to tell us. For kami sake you're lying under the couch which is turned over on top of you. The coffee table is on its side, we might need a new tv, the lamp is broke, and I don't know how but I think that hole in the ceiling gives a peak into the neighbor's apartment." Ken said.

"What is so weird about that?"

"We are on the top floor!" he yelled. "I am guessing either you and Sakura made love like the characters in those books I see all the jonin reading, or you made a pass on her and she beat the crap out of you."

"All I did is ask if she would like to sleep with me tonight. I mean its late and who knows what dangers could be out there. I had no idea it was something perverse." Naruto explained.

"I find the innocence of his ignorance astounding." Zeke said.

"I find it annoying and inexplicably nerve-wracking. Also unexplainable since he made a jutsu like the Sexy jutsu."

"Well I guess that really is a head scratcher," Zeke began. "At any rate I guess you can stop cooking to wake him up."

"I ain't cook this for him. I am hungry." Ken said.

"It would not matter if you did make it for me anyways. My sensei said not to eat any breakfast before our exam so I am not going to eat anything." Naruto said.

"Wow, your brother is being the mature honest one by doing what his sensei told him and you are the disrespectful one who's going to eat even though the sensei who already does not want to teach you in the first place told you not to?" Zeke said astonished by the role reversal between the two brothers. In that instant, Ken had become the rule-breaker with an authority problem while Naruto is acting like the obedient ninja subordinate. Its madness.

"To think that these last couple of days, you would be the one giving me advice on how I should act." Ken said. He is truly proud of his brother's growth. Despite his ignorance, perverse attitude, and annoying behavior, Naruto has been growing. He is becoming wiser and smarter every single day, and if Ken does not stay on his toes, it would not be long before his little brother surpasses him. Heck, odds are high his brother already has with the attitude Ken has been having lately. This experience had been exactly what Ken needed to humble himself and back on the track of following his shinobi path.

"This food is not technically for me anyway. Just because I cannot eat, does not mean Zeke can't, and with the important role he plays in my fighting, it is absolutely necessary I keep him well fed." Ken said as he scooped the sausage, eggs, and bacon on to a plate and placed it on the ground for the weird little lion creature to eat from.

_Nice save _Zeke noted telepathically to his partner

_I do my best_

"Alright then, well I better be on my way." Naruto said.

"Hey bro before you leave, here are a few words of advice," Ken began. "Don't try to fight Kakashi by yourself. Know your weakness. Whatever your test is, if it involves combat, you don' stand a chance in a one-on-one fight against him. You have the best chance in a head on fight with your swarm of shadow clones but don't be afraid let Sasuke and Sakura to provide combat support. It's the best chance you have of victory." Ken said

"I will receive that brother, but you have to do something for me also. You need to get loose. You are so much stronger than you let show and the only reason you don't fight at full strength is because you're lazy. You'd rather sit back and be the support doing nothing at all while I'm the one doing all the work. The same way how you will defend me and fight with a vigor I have never seen is the same way you need to fight when protecting your friends and teammates. Never leave them hanging and protect them with everything you have," Naruto finished. Walking up to his brother he reached out his hand as if to offer a handshake and asked them to promise each other they will take the others advice.

* * *

Grasping his brother's hand Ken shook his hand and affirmed his brother's wish with the words "It's a promise."

"You're late!" all three of the young genin said as there hopefully would be sensei appeared to the training field.

"Hey guys , good morning!" said the cool, nonchalant sensei as he appeared. He walked up to a stump, and pulled a standard alarm clock out from the bag before placing it on the side of the stump. He set the bag on the top of the stump and said, "OK, It's set for noon." The rest of team four stared on at Kakashi with blank faces, clearly confused as to what he was saying. He reached into the small purse bag attached to the back of his hip and pulled out two small silver belled attached to short red strings. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon," he instructed dangling the bells by the string in front of his opponents.

"Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll tie you to one of the stumps, and eat my lunch right in front of you also." Naruto and the others then realized why he did not want them to eat breakfast. The motivation to win so they can eat their lunch is what they would need to beat him. It actually helps them out to a degree. It also makes Naruto positive that he needs to get a bell and not Sasuke. "You only need to get one bell, but there are only two so it is a fact that at least one of you will be tied to the stump. Lastly, the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

"_If that is the case, can I even work with Sasuke? Even Sakura. Can I trust them. No I gotta do this alone." _Naruto thought to himself. There was too much on the line. If he worked with them and they got the bells instead of him, he would go back to the academy again! Even after coming so close he would still fail. That was not going to happen not ever again. At any cost.

"You can even use your shuriken." Kakashi continued. "You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"You sure we shouldn't hold back just a little? I mean a guy like you probably can't even out speed Sasuke here, let alone me or the shuriken I throw. I'll kill you!" Naruto said cockingly, putting much emphasis on his own skills.

"In the real world. It is those with no talent who often bark the loudest. We'll ignore the kid who's only here because of his older brother helping him out and go when I say-"

"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP!" Naruto yelled as he rushed the Jonin with kunai in hand. However in the blink of an eye, the kunai Naruto had ready to strike the teacher was already pressed against the back of his head with his teacher behind him. The worst part is that the blade was still in his hand. Grabbing only his wrist the ninja had bent his are behind his head and then angled the wrist so the kunai was pointing toward the back of Naruto's own head.

"_This guy is faster than Iruka-sensei. No, even Ken when he is moving at his top speed."_ Naruto thought to himself. How could he beat this guy by himself. He doubted he could even touch him. He has to lose though. Because he, Naruto, needed to win by himself.

_Don't try to fight Kakashi by yourself. Know your weakness. Y'all were chosen together_

The words of his brother from this morning and last night rang through Naruto's head. What had he been thinking? He made a promise didn't he. He gave his word. He will never go back on his word.

"Slow down. I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi said as he released the young shinobi. "Well it seems like you're finally going to take me seriously. So you've finally acknowledged me huh?" He continued. Had it not been for the mask Naruto would have sworn he was smiling. Hehehe, I think I am finally starting to like you guys. Ok let's get going." The shinobi began to ready themselves in the few seconds they had before the sensei would say…

"START!"

* * *

"Not half bad. All of you have hid yourselves very well. I'm impressed. Perhaps I will be able to get a good chapter in before y'all actually attack." Kakashi said

"You're not going to be doing anything besides fighting me here and now. Bring it. I'm out here, one ninja, by myself, 2 kunai, a bag of shuriken, no breakfast, you ready to go night night now!?" Naruto said, jumping from a tree into the middle of the training field calling his sensei out. Sasuke and Sakura watched in pure shock at the level of stupidity Naruto had reached by choosing to face the Jonin alone. Sasuke was hoping hoping that the idiot could at least distract Kakashi long enough for him to find an opening, while Sakura simply prayed Kakashi would not break his glorious cooking hands.

"Oh, its just you. I was almost worried for second there. Thought someone from the cloud village may have been trying to attack. At any rate you shouldn't be too much trouble so I think I will go ahead and finish the chapter anyways." Kakashi said reaching to his bag attached to his back and pulling out the novel. Naruto recognized the cover. It's the same book he hears Ken talk about the Jonin reading all the time and the same book Leina claims to get all of "her moves" whatever that means. It's something paradise and its meant for gigantic perverts like the Ebisu-sensei he fought the other day. So maybe…

"I see Kakashi-sensei! You have revealed to me your greatest weakness and now, your decision to pull out that novel and read in the middle of battle due to your underestimating me shall be your undoing! Mass Kage bushin no jutsu." Naruto yelled and once the proper hand signs were made, 9 other Naruto's appeared in a poof of smoke.

_Does he really think a simple attack like that will work on a Jonin? _Sasuke thought

_C'mon Naruto. What is his weakness. What's the plan? Sakura thought_

"Well then why don't you show me."

"Hehe. Ninja art: Harem no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and in a blast of smoke the ten Naruto's stood before Kakashi as beautiful naked blonde women. Everybody on the field was awestruck. "And if this does not float your boat, Zai gave me even more ideas. Naruto's transform." And on command the other 9 female Naruto's disturbingly transformed into 9 beautiful kunoichi versions of Naruto's male classmates and teachers. Before the entirety of team 7 stood a female Naruto, Sasuke, Ken, Zai, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Suigin, and Iruka.

"Hey sensei. Why don't you hand me one of those bells so I can play with one of your body parts that are spelled ever so similarly?" All of the sexy Naruhoe clones said ever so seductively. Sasuke had passed out in the bushes he was hiding in from shock, disgust, confusion, and a feeling he has never had before in his lower regions he did not quite understand. Sakura wanted to jump from her location and beat the multiple Naruto's to a pummel for trying such a perverse technique, doing something so ridiculously stupid, and for making a series of woman that all seemed to be more attractive than her. Kakashi stood very bewildered but for the most part unfazed by the jutsu.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was sure that was going to work." Naruto said as he transformed back into his normal clones and stood before his sensei. He wasn't really bothered by the failure of the technique either. The technique is purely a comedic, gimmick jutsu that would only catch the biggest of perverts off-guard. Naruto's true objective had already been achieved.

**Author's Notes**: _Its been FOREVER SINCE I POSTED SOMETHING FOR THIS LOL! So happy I did and I hope you enjoyed it to. I originally intended for Ken tos tart his exam here too, but I guess Ken will have to wait till next chapter to kick that off. Also for those who also read my digimon story I will be updating soon with Koushiro AKA Izzy's chapter soon. and last and not least please leave a review and tell me what you think. i love getting opinions and ideas ftraight from my target audience so please I ask again  
**LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**Pleae ad thank you. bye._


End file.
